


[礼猿] Date

by reisaru



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisaru/pseuds/reisaru
Summary: | 原著向| 再也抑制不住情感的礼猿二人
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

……………………  
……………………

＊ BY 温云停 ＊

……………………  
……………………

Date：  
＊日本语。  
＊罗马音，日文为「だって」。  
＊意为「因为」、「because」。

……

“隶属于青之氏族的伏见猿比古，你的欲求是什么？”这种平板干瘪的语气令人很不愉快，伏见不想理会。  
“没有任何愿望……为什么呢？”  
啧，还需要问吗，因为——

……

Chapter 1.

“伏见的喉咙发紧，他很难说清这双握剑的手怎样地吸引着他”

……

“猿比古？”  
“室长，是我。”伏见推开门，换上室内用鞋，把自己的运动鞋放进玄关鞋柜的最上层。宗像的住所并未像传闻中的那样神秘，不过是由于工作原因，很多时候，宗像不得不在办公室休息而已。被宗像带回家的人屈指可数，其中，伏见就是之一。出于礼貌，伏见还是问了一句，“可以进来吗？”  
“当然。”宗像端着红茶从厨房里走出来，“如果是猿比古的话。”  
“太亲昵了，室长。”伏见站着没动。  
“是吗。”宗像揶揄门口这位不请自来的拜访者，“我以为我们已经很熟了。”  
伏见把视线移开，盯着自己的脚尖，强迫自己思考明天早上吃什么。  
“进来吧。”宗像也许是发觉压迫未成年人的行为太过不良，先给了伏见台阶，“你淋了雨，别着凉了。”  
是的，都是因为突如其来的雷雨，伏见才不得已在宗像的公寓落脚。但是原本只想在屋檐下等着，怎么就给人打了电话，还上楼了呢？伏见在心里数落自己。  
“打扰了。”伏见带上门。室内放着肖邦，宗像身上是布制的睡衣，他似乎刚洗过头，发丝垂着。伏见把便利袋放在茶几上，轻声道，“雨停了我就走。”  
宗像把另一杯红茶放在伏见面前，他没有戴眼镜，笑起来是伏见未曾见过的柔和，他说，“先喝完吧？”  
“谢了。”伏见垂下眼，心说我可不会品茶。轻白的茶雾在三角琴小调里温吞地升腾。没有雨声，伏见敏锐地注意到。利用青的力量做了什么？不过伏见很快又否定了自己。青之王虽然操控着名为「秩序」的矢量，但宗像本人看起来更热衷于自然之法。  
“猿比古就要成年了呢。”宗像发问，轻飘飘的，不知是不是环境的原因，听起来很是宁静。  
“今年的十一月七号是十九岁。”伏见摩挲着杯脊上繁复的精美花纹，发现自己根本摸不透宗像发问的目的。  
“谈过恋爱吗？”宗像歪头。  
伏见撇开脸，“青之王对普通人日常生活很感兴趣吗？”  
宗像笑了一声，“因为很有趣。”  
“没有。”伏见摆手认输，不再试图与宗像，他的王，辩驳什么。  
“那位吠舞罗的小朋友？”  
美咲？伏见撇嘴，他极度地不想讨论这个话题。  
宗像捧着杯子吹气，“你对他有些超乎理智的执着。”  
“开什么玩笑。”伏见瞪眼，很快又低下头，“抱歉，我失礼了。”  
“没关系，”宗像放下已经空了的茶杯，“我希望猿比古对其他人也能露出这样的神情。”  
啊，是试探。糟糕的成年人。伏见有点不爽，低促地应了一句。  
宗像听得模糊，但伏见似乎在说，“我会的。”  
开什么玩笑。真实地，伏见在心里这么说。  
“我该走了。”伏见重新柃起自己的袋子。  
“那是新口味的甜点吗？”宗像把目光落在伏见手中的透明塑料袋上。伏见点头，在草莓布丁、巧克力饼干中挑出奶油泡芙扔给宗像。对方弯了眉梢，撕开包装，说，“我开动了。”  
爆浆奶酪泡芙，宗像就张口咬了下去，伏见还没来得及提醒。浓郁的白色奶浆迫不及待地涌了出来。出乎了宗像的意料，他来不及将它们全部吃掉。纯白而浓稠的液体顺着他干净的指尖滑下，在骨节里打转，淌到手腕处，聚成一颗白色的珠。  
伏见的喉咙发紧，他很难说清这双握剑的手怎样地吸引着他，也很难说明白为什么此时他会有上去舔干净那些甜腻液体的冲动。  
“好甜。”宗像评价。  
啊。伏见反应过来，为自己的失神感到懊恼，忙不迭抽了纸巾给宗像擦手，“抱歉，室长。”  
“又不是你的错。”宗像的声音在伏见耳边铺开。  
“是我忘了提醒您——”啊，伏见突然意识到，自己现在，正握着宗像的手腕，为其拭去那些污秽的甜渍。  
啧，伏见在心里感叹，拼命让自己板着脸。  
“好痒。”宗像把手抽开，继而又抓住伏见的手指，将那些一不小心蹭到伏见手掌上的白色糖浆抹开。  
温度从指尖往头脑窜，又随血液更快地到达了四肢百骸，让伏见动弹不得。  
“是因为下雨吗？猿比古的手好冷。”宗像往他的手里哈气。  
撒谎，这个男人在撒谎。明明他整个人都要熟了。  
“猿比古？”  
没有了眼镜的隔阂，伏见收到的是更加直白且明媚的目光。宗像礼司，这个人连眉梢都在笑，里里外外都溢出了温暖的味道。  
“请放开。”片刻，伏见恢复了冷静。  
“可你的眼睛不是这样说的。”宗像说。  
什么？  
看穿了他的疑惑，宗像回答他，“热忱，且渴望的。”  
伏见更迷茫了。  
“像渴望猫食的小猫一样。”宗像继续解释。  
“别开玩笑了。”伏见撇开眼，“我不是小孩子，我要成年了。”  
“是的。”宗像掰正伏见的脸，还有视野。他贴近伏见，那双青色的眼近在眼前。“还有一年零四个月。”  
即使心中疯狂呐喊，千方百计地想要说服自己离开。可伏见的躯体仍牢牢地矗在原地，宗像礼司的身前。  
要怎样才能躲开甚至逃离这个人，他的王他的上司，宗像礼司？  
“如果这是你的期望。”宗像撩开伏见的额发，蜻蜓点水一般地留下些许温度。“这是一个晚安吻。”  
“回家吧，猿比古。”  
“是，室长。”伏见整理好自己的衣着，打扫完环境，最后他礼貌地向宗像告别，带走了自己可能留下的痕迹。他匆匆离开，在宗像看不见的门外，手不由自主地放在了额头上。细碎的刘海，光滑平整的皮肤，那里什么也没有。  
白痴，你在期待什么，伏见在心底暗骂。

……

渐渐地，雨停了。  
宗像按停CD机，打开冰箱，眼神在前不久买回来的一打啤酒上摇摆，但很快他又打消了在喝点什么的念头，眼神转移到了一边的碗槽。他伸出手，将水龙头扭紧，就在刚刚，伏见猿比古站在这里，做着同样的事情。不，或许他要比自己更认真些。折叠整齐的餐用布，没有水痕的灶台，码在杯架上的陶瓷茶具，连脚边的垃圾袋都被换新了。明明四周的环境整洁干净，明明青是司掌「秩序」的氏族，但是此时，身为王权的宗像礼司无论如何也无法让自己的思绪归于理智。  
伏见猿比古的一切行为都令他难以轻易忘怀。  
明明嘴上说着逾越，却熟练地拨通宗像的号码，告知他，「我在你公寓楼下」。还有那个糟糕的吻，宗像苦笑。伏见没有躲开他，反而在一个成年人的怀中合上了眼。这真是太危险了。生气就骂，讨厌就说，喜欢却藏着，伏见猿比古的性子如琉璃一样清澈明朗，所有的郁结都写在脸上。  
我是不是有些不解风情？宗像想，拒绝了一位少年真挚而热切的欢喜。  
虽然伏见本人并未察觉到这件事。  
失策，不应该泡红茶的，希望猿比古今天能有一个好觉，宗像感叹。他回到书房，打开工作用的电脑。  
下次喝牛奶吧？他想。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | 回忆杀

Chapter 2.

“有什么动摇了，在伏见心里的”

……

伏见并不排斥在吠舞罗的生活，他只是不喜欢气味浓烈的酒精饮品。  
每当酒吧开始每日的狂欢，他都会选择碳酸饮料，带着安娜一起。不过栉名安娜更青睐柳橙汁之类的，偶尔伏见会允许她喝一小杯，但更多时候他会以「会蛀牙」为理由义正言辞地拒绝。伏见擅长棋牌游戏、拼图与飞镖，有时他会讲讲四阶魔方公式，这种时候安娜待在他身边听。午后的日光很安静，没有人群和烟酒，似乎连钟盘指针都会滞留。  
“好像很有意思。”陌生的声音插入伏见与安娜的对话。  
那是一位成年男性，身着藏青色衬衫与休闲长裤，他笑着，一双眼紫罗兰般的芬芳，流露出孩童般纯粹的开心。  
吠舞罗怎么有这种人？伏见心想。  
“礼司。”安娜平静地喊。  
啊。伏见想起来了。礼司，宗像礼司，青之王。  
“是安娜啊。”宗像在安娜身前蹲下，他注视着女孩，“你过得还好吗？”  
“嗯。”小女孩抓住伏见的衣角，稍稍地往他身后挪了一点，“大家对我很好。”  
见状，伏见一伸手把安娜小小的身子藏在身后，对宗像道，“你吓到她了。”  
“十分抱歉。”宗像对他们说，“请问周防在哪？”  
安娜又探出头，“走廊的尽头，尊和多多良在台球室。”  
“谢谢你们。”即使面对两个未成年人，宗像还是好好地道谢。  
“什么啊。”等着宗像走后，伏见给安娜重新倒了一杯水，“你不是怕他。”  
“嗯。”安娜十分坦率地对上伏见的视线，“他是位十分英俊的异性。”  
什么——  
伏见不得不承认，这样的安娜有一种与她年龄不符的令人移不开眼的魔力。

……

近期吠舞罗的附近发生了多起异能者恶意斗殴事件，警方不好介入，况且还是在赤之王的势力范围内，出于礼貌，宗像决定来打声招呼。  
谈论案件时旁边有十束多多良并不是一件很好的事情。会晤结束了，十束还热情洋溢地邀请宗像留下来打台球。因为感兴趣，宗像没有拂他的好意。  
十束君真是一位有趣的外交官啊。期间，他看着对任何人都能侃侃而谈的十束想。  
“咳。”周防不宜时地清嗓子。  
宗像拿着冰啤，阳光很足，他的眼神毫不掩饰地在剩余的两人之间来回游走，然后把啤酒一饮而尽，还是忍不住问，“你们两位？”  
周防还没回答，十束就过来插嘴，“你们在讨论什么？”  
“没。”周防言简意赅。  
“诶？好过分啊，King。”

……

十分有趣的经历呢。宗像想。唯一美中不足的就是走出酒吧时夜幕将近。  
残阳下的色彩迷人，宗像沿着街道走进了附近的公园，欣赏着与工作日在屯所看到的截然不同的景色。可有些破坏气氛的是，在人影稀少的饭点，人工湖泊的水畔，宗像遇上了异能者打斗作案现场。  
赤色的火光耀眼，地上淌了血，已经有人受伤了。宗像拨通了警视厅的号码，打了声招呼后便告知了Scepter 4。没等他完成这一切，不远处的战场上有了些许异变。被围攻少年暴起，双手甩出去的火焰飘摇，流动的赤色里似乎还裹了黑色的影子。  
是小刀。  
宗像推了推眼镜，如实交代完自己这边的情况，心里决定等一会再出手。  
有些眼熟，宗像想。  
那位少年身形单薄，半边白色T恤都是血色，步伐略显沉重，在几位权外者中穿梭游走，但手腕依然十分平稳。他没有下杀手，丢出来的小刀却狠厉不减，或手臂或大腿，令其他权外者吃尽了苦头。  
不能再围观了，宗像心想，然后拔腿快步走向湖畔的战场。  
可这时，一位大块头异能者穿过炎光冲了出来，他使了个假动作拉近了距离，然后抱臂将人一撞。少年吃痛，顺势退去，却被突如其来的冲击波狠狠地推开，他完全没法制动，一下子跌进了湖里。  
事态的发展超乎了宗像的预料，他顾不得逃跑的权外者了，救人第一位。宗像果断跳下水，把人捞了起来。那位少年一身从里湿到外，开裂的伤口泛白，血迹迅速晕开，发梢的水滴晃动得厉害。他在颤抖，宗像感觉到。  
“青之王……”少年认出了对方，没有血色的脸上写满了「多管闲事」。但肢体的痛楚与胃部翻天覆地的呕吐感卷席了他的神经，他用最后一点力气揪住宗像的领子，向来平板的语调也急促起来，他说，“不要告诉吠舞罗。”再之后就没了声。  
伏见猿比古。宗像从脑海里搜寻出这个名字来。  
“室长！”Scepter 4以效率著称的机动队队员终于赶到了，不过他们面面相觑，呆立在现场，听说报案人是室长，但没想到会目睹自己的王怀抱着一位少年的场面。  
宗像没在意自己下属的奇怪目光，公事公办地吩咐，“伤员我先带走，其他逃离的犯罪者就拜托诸位了。”  
“是！”几位队员大声回应，然后有序地开展了搜查工作。Scepter 4对宗像礼司绝对地服从，无论如何惊悚。

……

伏见害怕睁眼看到有着担忧眼神的八田美咲。明明只是答应了出去买些零食，怎么被那些渣滓缠上了？幸运的是，伏见发现自己的所在地没有一点吠舞罗的影子  
“你醒了。”那是一位陌生的青年，伏见盯着他，可看起来他没打算介绍自己，直说，“你有轻微的晕血，伤不严重，注意饮食。”  
然后便离开了。  
晕血？开什么玩笑。伏见想起晕倒前的呕吐感，与此同时，他想起了宗像礼司。  
他一愣，很快又发现自己半边身子缠着绷带，身下是张陌生而柔软的大床，身上连汗都没有，头发也干了。这一觉太过香甜，他居然连什么时候被人清理干净了都一无所知。  
什么——  
他看到有人推开了门，是青之王。宗像手里端着水，他没有穿制服，边关门边问，“感觉好了些吗？”  
伏见沉默着接过了水杯。他本来酝酿了一肚子讥讽的话，被人触碰了身体的厌恶像一条丑陋的虫子从他的肌肤上爬过，可这个玻璃杯很温暖。白色水雾氤氲，伏见一下子什么话也说不出口。他端起杯子，温热的水流滑进他的喉道。许久，他低声说，“谢了。”伏见猿比古的道谢是很少见的，如果有熟悉他的人在这里，一定会被惊掉下巴的。但宗像不知道这些，他拉了张椅子坐下，“那么，作为青之王。关于这件事的始末，希望伏见君能如实告诉我。”  
一口一个青之王，一口一个如实——是在施压吗？伏见垂下头想。  
“那些权外者没有坦白吗？”伏见抬眼看向宗像，嘴角挂起一个轻薄的弧度，似乎在质问Scepter 4的处理能力。  
“需要伏见君的口述。”宗像坦然地回应伏见的轻视，报以悠然的微笑。  
是想利用我对吠舞罗使绊子吗？  
伏见快速地思考，不由自主地，他看到了停驻在他思绪里的属于某个少年的光影。伏见直愣愣地断片了一下，他当时想，就算是为了这个笨蛋，他也不应该做出什么不利于吠舞罗的事情。  
棘手。伏见最讨厌麻烦了，他想今天份的好运可能已经用光了，所以他接二连三地遇见倒霉的事。  
“您还真是热爱工作啊。”伏见用上敬语，脸上可没有一点尊敬之色，“工作时间外也这样努力。”  
宗像面不改色，手指开始绕着玻璃杯一圈又一圈地打转。  
工作？是的，工作。伏见君抓得很准，除去东京法务部户籍科第四分室这个名号，宗像没有任何审问一个异能者的权力与义务。  
面对一位王权，还能如此犀利地钻空子，这孩子难道不害怕吗？宗像调整了一下坐姿，脊背更直挺了，他想看看这孩子能做到哪一步。  
稍微强硬一点也可以吧？难得地，宗像对某个人产生了兴趣。  
“伏见君，请不要迫使我用强制手段。”  
伏见丝毫不惧，几乎要笑出声了，他像碰见白痴一样看着宗像，“滥用公权啊，青之王。”  
自己的言语正中了伏见的下怀，宗像立即意识到，这位看起来还是初中生的少年诱导着自己说出「强迫」一类的话。尊重人权与众生平等是社会公理，身为司掌「秩序」的王权，宗像礼司定然不会与规则背道而驰。面对一位未成年的少年，宗像吃瘪了，但他并不恼怒，相反地，他打量伏见的眼神更亮了几分。  
真是有意思，何必话里藏刀同一位王权争锋相对呢？啊，是在担心氏族利益吗。宗像这么想着，嘴里感叹，“是我逾越了，伏见君真是一位令人敬佩的人。”他眨眨眼，笑容变得玩味，“不过伏见君还真是矛盾啊。”  
不想让同伴担忧又害怕涉及吠舞罗。  
“你在说什么。”声音的温度霎时间降了下来，伏见盯着宗像，“对人肆意地评头论足就是你所谓的敬佩吗。”  
啊，踩到猫尾巴了？宗像对上伏见微愠的眼，把手放在膝盖上，“冒犯了你，我十分抱歉，伏见君。”  
他的声音敛去了锋芒，呈现出一种青年人特有的柔缓与磁性。伏见能感受到那份真切的歉意，他实在是没想到身为青之王的宗像礼司会这样同自己讲话，像对待成年人一样。眼前的人俊朗而和煦，挽起的袖子下露出流畅的肌肉线条。宗像的房间装修简单，灰白为主调，墙上挂着的照片是藏蓝色的星空。夏天就要过去了，入夜的风卷起窗帘，虚虚地掩住了窗台上的绿植。大概因为这是夏季风，伏见的心尖痒痒的，没由来地燥热。他咋舌一声，收回自己打量的眼神。  
有什么动摇了，在伏见心里的，给宗像礼司强加的，类似于“高高在上”一类的标签。  
这时，宗像的终端响了起来，伏见看清了来电。  
「草薙出云」  
“伏见君不原谅我也没有关系，现在先向家人报个平安吧？”大概是考虑到伏见手上也带着伤，宗像索性替他拿着，把终端放在了伏见耳边。  
“猿比古！是你吗！！”八田的声音从终端屏幕里炸开，宗像好心地将终端拿远了些。伏见惊异，措不及防与宗像对上眼，他没想到对方离他这么近，那双眼睛好似裹着烟汽，透亮得要淌出泉水。  
什么！伏见被自己的比喻吓到，痛恨起自己国中时读的书来，当即收了神，哑着声音回应八田，“美咲，是我。”  
少年本人或许没有自觉，但在他身边的宗像看得分明。与八田美咲对话时，伏见的眉眼不由自主地放低、平顺，手指松开又揪起，臂腕上隐隐现现的青色脉络躲了起来，属于十五六岁的指掌重新变得白净纤细起来。  
眉目里透着喜悦，可伏见的言语却惜字如金，连一句感谢都不能坦率地表达，他只平板地告诉终端另一边的人，“不用担心，我在朋友家里。”少年大概是不擅长撒谎，声音是平稳的，耳尖却浮着绯色，他有些局促，“那我先挂了。”  
这两位是挚友啊。宗像感觉自己胸腔里柔软的部分被戳了一下，他想，自己或许有一些羡慕吧。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

“我运气一向不错，”他说，“比如，想要一位暗器高手。”

……

那双手上升腾着赤红的火焰，握住它的时候，伏见知道自己踏入了一个崭新的世界，更加丰富、斑斓的世界。可是他没想到，与此同时，他也失去了那个他自认为无聊、愚昧的只属于两位少年的小世界。  
十六岁的人不懂得遇到了就应该感恩，也学不会路过了就应该释怀。讨厌的就远离，不需要的就抛弃，伏见猿比古的世界复杂又简单，但是从来不存在后悔。

……

Scepter 4与吠舞罗截然不同，但对伏见猿比古来说，唯一的不同仅仅只是没有了八田美咲而已。他厌恶「热情」与「破坏」，却也对「力量」与「秩序」无感。他由宗像特招进入Scepter 4，曾经的氏族，无所谓的尊敬，还有轻慢的态度，都在他与周围人之间筑起了一道高墙。相比之下，宗像竟然比其他任何人都要来的好相处。然而，伏见并不能理解宗像——为什么单凭几次萍水相逢就对自己青睐有加。  
宗像亲手将昴交给他的那天，几乎没有经过任何训练，他就被扔到了机动队的最前线。任务完成的十分出色，但Scepter 4又不是缺乏战斗力的组织。不久，在一次黑客侵扰中，伏见展现出了超乎常人的对电子产品的操控能力，以一己之力挽救了Scepter 4的电脑系统。所有人对他刮目相看，宗像大喜，立刻将伏见调回室内工作，为了不浪费其优秀的战斗力，宗像令其兼任二职。  
伏见头大，唯一令他欣慰的只有宗像开出的丰厚的报酬。  
但伏见本人并未意识到，「秩序」渐渐地融入了他的日常生活。可伏见很聪明，并且他擅长思考，就像他擅长电子战一样。在汉语言里，绝大多数情况下，喜欢与擅长有着递进关系，即喜欢是擅长的前提。大概自己是世界上的千分之一，伏见并不认为自己喜欢思考，只是这样的确能为他减少大部分麻烦。思考形成了惯性，在很多事情上，他都持有自己的想法。  
Scepter 4很自由，不过这份自由限制在框条里，很少被人发觉。暴力执法是这份自由的表象，随之而来的是世人的尊敬。困扰伏见的是，特务机动队的人们看起来都不像热血的和平爱好者，对于挂在嘴边的「大义」，Scepter 4的各位是将它当做毕生信念去贯彻，还是一种工作义务呢？尤其是宗像礼司，伏见不止一次地想到这个人。  
宗像礼司是一位能从容、优雅地开拓一切困局的「王」，正因如此，他才受到麾下氏族成员的仰慕与推崇。也出于这种看法，伏见认为宗像礼司与他的氏族格格不入。因为除了工作，宗像礼司与Scepter 4似乎再也没有其他联系了。

……

凌晨五点，伏见提着昨晚留下的生活垃圾离开宿舍。他排斥陌生的东西进入自己的私人空间，于是拒绝机器人进入宿舍打扫，虽然自己清理房间十分麻烦。楼梯的拐角有垃圾箱，伏见把袋子扔在那里，转头正好看见宗像从走廊尽头的房间走出来。  
啊……  
“早上好。”伏见主动打招呼。  
这是他的宿舍？伏见在心里打了个问号。  
“猿比古。”宗像向他点头，然后把门上锁。  
那间房间伏见有印象，是一间十分简陋空荡的休息室，除了床和桌椅，其他什么都没有，与宗像那间温暖舒适的个人公寓相去甚远。那份疑惑又浮上心头，伏见对上宗像的眼神，他从不拐弯抹角，“大义对你来说，是怎样的存在？”宗像似乎吓了一跳，但他很快回答道，只是回答的内容与伏见的问题问题没有直接关联，他说，“正是因为志同道合，大家才会聚集在这里。”  
伏见很聪明，宗像明白，所以很多东西不需要说得很透彻。点到为止，或者恰到好处的点拨，反而更能得到这位少年的好感。  
这个人完全看穿了自己，伏见意识到。但不得不承认，他很受用。  
他看着宗像，还有宗像身后的房间，伏见一下子明白了很多东西。Scepter 4是一场短暂的相遇，身为新王的宗像礼司清楚地认知到了这一点，并且这位新生的王权想要做到全部。宗像是可以轻易拿到满分的人，但是他愿意付出一百二十分的努力。这位新生的王权野心十足，优雅、从容、光辉、荣耀、世人的尊敬……他全部都要。  
“我明白了。”伏见道，“真是有野心啊，青之王。”  
“不仅如此。”宗像忽略伏见的戏谑，难得地笑没了眼，“也是梦想。”  
他的笑容让伏见眼皮一跳，这超乎了伏见的预料，“祝你好运。”伏见这么说着，不知是揶揄还是真心。  
眼底的少年锋芒一身，割裂了一地晨光，宗像眉梢挑起。  
“我运气一向不错，”他说，“比如，想要一位暗器高手。”  
啊，伏见移开眼。好生气，为什么。他这么想着，完全不知道自己耳朵红透了。宗像笑了一声，转移话题，“猿比古背着的，是竹刀吗？”  
“是的。”伏见想起自己的目的地，“我该走了。”  
“这样啊，”宗像歪着头，“介意我一同前去吗？”

……

宗像对伏见的迷茫看得很清楚，握剑的目的、落刃的立场……这个聪慧过了头的孩子似乎连自己为什么站在Scepter 4的科室里都不甚明白。身为上司的宗像认为自己必须做点什么，例如，让伏见认识到氏族成员与「王」的区别。  
在成为王权之前，宗像与伏见一样，只是纯粹的脑力工作者。他们的起点相同，但现在，宗像的手腕用力，竹刀横冲直去，无视格挡，打在伏见的腹部。伏见第十七次被击倒，一分钟后，伏见双手撑着竹刀，他下盘发虚，隐隐不稳，他第十八次站起来，双手握住刀具，他第十八次向宗像发动攻击。但现在，除去天赋与年龄的因素，在不用任何能力的情况下，宗像认为自己完全可以做到碾压。  
原因为何？这是宗像想让伏见明白的东西。  
突然，竹刀被蛮力一点，宗像虎口酥麻，一下子没控制住武器，伏见的刀已经到了颈边。  
对于这一场失败了十七次之后的胜利，伏见似乎没有多高兴。他收回竹刀，平静地指出，“你走神了。”  
“是的。”宗像看着他，“因为在思考一些关于猿比古的事情。”  
哈？伏见被嚇到，这个人怎么跟安娜一个样子。不，伏见在心里疯狂否定自己，他可比吠舞罗的小公主讨厌多了。“青之王这么清闲的吗。”伏见刺了他一句。  
“猿比古在说什么，提升部下也是工作的一部分。”宗像推推眼镜，好整以暇道。  
这个人似乎很热衷于口水战，部下也好，宿敌也好，似乎口舌之争的胜利能予他快感。伏见咂嘴，心里说了三遍去死，面上却只能说，“你该走了。”然后自己寻了个角落练刀去了。  
宗像看了一眼挂钟，六点整，的确是他平时到达办公室的时间。为什么会知道这些？宗像唇边浅浅地勾起一个弧度，却整理好衣装要走了，这些事情不是他应该思考的。如果有一天猿比古能坦率地表达出来就好了，宗像由衷地想。  
走出道场的时候遇见了加茂刘芳，宗像笑着同他打招呼，然后夸赞他，“加茂君你将伏见教的很好。”  
“没有。”加茂腼腆地挠了挠头，“是伏见君自己的努力。”  
宗像不在纠这个话题，“还有一件事，可以告诉我伏见常喝的功能饮料吗？”  
加茂的表情疑惑了一秒钟，然后很快回道，“当然，请跟我来，室长。”  
“这一排，蓝绿色的，苏打水。”加茂在饮料机前说明，感叹，“室长对伏见君特别照顾呢。”  
宗像没打算解释，手指滑到另一边，“我记得，你喜欢的是这种。”  
他按下购买键，将掉落在出货口的两瓶饮料递给加茂。  
“谢谢您。”加茂受宠若惊，“是的，芭乐口味，我非常喜欢。”他在心里收回自己刚刚说过的话，室长明明对每位成员都很上心，只是没表现出来而已吧？他想。  
“那另一瓶麻烦你交给伏见君了。”  
“当然，室长再见！”没有人会不喜欢他人记住自己的口味，而且这个人是室长，这是何等的荣幸。  
加茂提着自己喜欢的饮料，高昂地与宗像告别离开，殊不知，自己无意间点破了一些东西。  
当局者迷，纵使宗像自认一直保持着清醒的头脑。  
此时此刻，加茂的无心之言立即让他意识到很多东西。伏见的态度时而冷漠傲慢，时而又亲昵暧昧，像一只贵气难饲的猫咪。而宗像自诩饲主，在与伏见的交往中进退有度。伏见猿比古是个很有意思的人，但宗像想全身而退，在伏见认知到自己情感之前。  
墙角边种着紫罗兰，花已经开过了，青色的树藤在自动贩卖机边安静地生长，枝桠弯弯绕绕，缠住了新生的晨雾。售卖机里的饮料琳琅满目，宗像将苏打水交给了加茂，但手掌里仍然残余着苏打水瓶身的寒意。  
那现在呢，宗像礼司还能做到全身而退吗？  
存在过的事物，即使消弥了，也必然会留下痕迹。  
宗像见过许多面貌的伏见，聪慧却矛盾的，倨傲但温柔的。这样的伏见，似乎是冰淇淋味的，表里如一的漠然冷淡，却难以置信地柔软清甜，连同宗像自己也在不知不觉间被触动。宗像礼司真切地想为伏见做些什么，这一瓶苏打水、道场的指导、或者更早之前的那个晚安吻。不是「青之王的工作」、「一视同仁」这样冠冕堂皇的理由，宗像只是单纯地、出于私心地想要关注伏见而已。  
忽然，宗像想到了什么，拿起终端给伏见发了一条信息。  
「先吃早餐，不要喝冷的。」  
「知道了。」  
他很快收到了回复，宗像不自觉地笑了一下。真是奇妙的感觉啊，到底是什么呢？宗像收回终端，大步走向了办公区。风有些凉，夏天结束了。  
猿比古，你对我做了什么呢？还是说，我想要你对我做些什么呢？  
青之王很疑惑，但是这位王权者从不迷茫。

……

既然提醒人不要喝冷的，就不要带苏打水给我啊。伏见在垃圾箱面前站了半天，终于还是于心不忍，没把冻饮料给扔了。仅仅因为他不是个浪费食物的人，伏见在心里默默地想。  
“伏见君。”加茂换好道服，大声叫人。  
“叫伏见就好。”伏见应着，把苏打水和终端一同扔进了背包最底层。  
“好。”加茂大笑，“等会一起吃早餐吧？”  
伏见点头，“请开始吧，早训。”

……

员工餐七点半开始供应，两人完成晨练拖过了一点时间，匆匆赶上早餐末班车。加茂随便点了土司煎蛋，伏见看来看去最后只要了一份清粥。  
“听说室长要去欧洲出差。”加茂把牛奶拆开，边说，“据说一会要带一位成员一起，会是谁呢。”  
伏见可有可无地应了一声，宗像可没有告诉他这种事。  
“伏见不关心吗？”  
“更让我在意的是，有什么事是需要他亲自跑一趟的。”伏见把粥里的青菜都挑走，“没有No.1在的日子，Scepter 4可不要发生什么事才好。”  
不愧是伏见君，想的真全面。加茂心里赞叹，好一会又叫起来，“伏见，挑食是不好的！”  
“啰嗦。”  
“伏见君——！”

……

两人回到Scepter 4时宗像正好在开早会，他们迟到了，只好悄悄没入队伍的末尾。宗像换上了Scepter 4特有的类似于军服的青色制服，他敛着眼睑，嘴角起伏很淡，少见的严肃。  
这种无聊的会议伏见厌恶极了，半睡半醒间他似乎听到了「欧洲」「秋山冰社」一类的关键词。袖子被扯了一下，伏见立刻清醒了。是加茂。抬眼，又发现宗像正看着自己。被抓包了，伏见后颈耳背热了一片。  
“我不在的日子，就拜托诸位了。”宗像朝Scepter 4众人颔首，最后点名伏见，“伏见君过来一下，其他人请开始工作。”

……

宗像的办公室很宽敞，一大面落地窗可以看清朝霞下的城市。伏见调好水温，把已经煮好的咖啡豆送进咖啡机里，然后打开开关。银白色的机器小声地轰鸣着，吐出滤好的苦色液体。随手挑了两颗方糖，伏见便把咖啡送到宗像桌上，自己则拿起另一杯。Scepter 4的室长从电脑前抬起头，“德累斯顿出了点事。”  
德国。伏见一眼扫过宗像屏幕上的简讯，皱眉，“很急？”  
“是的，今晚的飞机。”  
“记得回来就好。”伏见抿了口咖啡。  
“你看起来一点都不担心。”宗像从抽屉里找出一串钥匙，递给伏见，“这是我公寓的钥匙，这几天请伏见君代为保管。”  
都由青之王亲自出手了，还有什么可担心的。伏见在心里说，面上乖乖收下钥匙，还附赠一个干巴巴的“哦”。  
“我有个请求，”宗像道，“如果可以，请猿比古去小住几天。”  
“你睡的很不好。”青之王指着他的眼眶，“有黑眼圈。”  
“是吗？”还没意识到自己正在被关心的伏见立即反问，“我很少熬夜了。”  
倒是宗像被他的天然逗笑了，“过来。”  
抱着疑惑，伏见凑到宗像手边。宗像找出一面镜子，指给他看，“这里。”  
“很淡啊。”  
“可不等于没有。”  
“麻烦。”宗像看了伏见一眼。  
“好吧。”伏见头疼，“我会注意的。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

“我想见你”

……

第一位王说：握住这只手。  
第二位王道：拿起这柄剑。  
第三位王对伏见猿比古伸出手：到我身边来。

「这里不需要任何考核。」不知名的王邀请着。

伏见的第一反应是退却，手握住腰间的西洋刀，锁骨上属于赤色的印记在发烫，可是他发现身体里再也没有了青色的灵气。

不知名的王大笑出声。

「你被抛弃了呢。」

伏见猝然惊醒。

那位王的话在他脑海里盘旋不去，伏见抓了抓头发，怎么会做这种梦。

……

打卡进站，扶梯下行，早晨八点的地铁里充满了各种朝气蓬勃的面庞。  
为什么我要把周末浪费在这种地方？伏见拉着扶手，边刷新邮件，边这么想。上一次去美国出差的时他为宗像代购了一件粉色T恤，这一次，伏见又被委托前去池袋购买一件日本场贩限量特典卫衣。走出地铁站时，伏见大大地歪了歪嘴。  
真是的。  
展会在一家大型书店一楼，为了不与人流相冲，伏见特地提前到了。他回想起宗像浏览特典信息时的神情，并且据此判断宗像最中意的是大粉色。目光移向那件艳色的卫衣，伏见立即被刺目的色彩狠狠地膈应了一下。他黑着脸想象着宗像高挑的躯体上套着臃肿卫衣，且那个高傲的男人一脸自得地发出大笑……饶了我吧？伏见暗道。左思右想，最后伏见选定了甜橙色，至少看起来没有那么奇怪，伏见在心里想好了向宗像解释的言辞。  
“呀，你是伏见猿比古？”  
向伏见搭话的是一位青年，短发染成金色，笑容很大，眼睛里跃着明媚的光。伏见重新低头刷邮件，他最讨厌这种自以为是的热血小男孩了。  
青年锲而不舍地缠上来，“我是丸本启治，别忘了我啊。”  
这个名字伏见有点印象，是一位拥有读心能力的权外者，曾经给Scepter 4带来不小的麻烦。  
“我很开心在这里见到你，你是来买东西的吗？我——”声音戛然而止，他瞪大了双瞳。倒是伏见毫不客气地翻了个白眼，“你又动用你那讨人厌的能力了。”  
“并不讨人厌。”丸本启治跟在伏见身后，“伏见先生有喜欢的人了？”  
“开什么玩笑。”伏见扯出一个恶劣的笑，“看起来你的能力不准啊。”  
不准？丸本皱眉，这不应该。但他想起上一次自己读出「曾经的氏族」、「与最好的朋友打了一架」时的伏见。相比起来，现在的伏见冷静而疏远，与上一次跳脚愤恨的样子截然不同。  
也许是能力出错了吧？他想。毕竟……毕竟怎么可能呢？丸本摆弄着手中的相机，那位可是——「王」啊。丢掉脑里荒诞的念头，丸本抬脚跟上伏见。  
伏见付了款，在一楼的角落里接电话，丸本礼貌地没接近。远远地，他看清阴翳的灯光下，伏见舒展的眉眼光彩隐约。摄影是丸本启治的职业，捕捉成了一种职业病，他被此时的光线所吸引过，不由自己地调节焦距，将时间留在胶片上。色彩简洁的少年倚着墙根，朝曦缓缓沉淀，尘埃在他脚边跳跃，晦暗里少年神色不明，可晨光是那样温情。被解读的情绪随之而来，在这张相片里，丸本感知到的是「一位十分重要的人」。  
一点都不重视自己的情感啊。丸本缓慢地想，决定离开。伏见对他来说，是一个很奇特的存在。他热衷于交际与摄影，但Scepter 4的No.3对丸本启治的好感嗤之以鼻。伏见猿比古有着一副厌世青年的面孔，他对自己不感兴趣的事物不屑一顾，却会被粘人的孩童缠得手忙脚乱。这样的伏见先生让人移不开眼。  
离开展会大楼的时候艳阳高照，初秋的日光失去了拔干的暑气。透过指缝，他看见圆日灿烂的一圈光影。阳光依旧灼眼，却难能一见的温柔。丸本摩挲着快门，他偷偷关注过伏见，见过伏见很多时候的样子，但他从未见过伏见这样脉脉而含情的眉目。

……

“猿比古。”  
“嗯？”伏见把自己的注意力从丸本启治的背影里收回来，并且感到放松。  
“刚刚忘了说，德累斯顿的事情不太好处理，还需要小半个星期才能回去。”  
“我明白了，室长。”  
“你太严肃了。”宗像在终端的另一边，亚欧大陆的另一端这样说着。  
要求真多。伏见打了个响舌，迅速告别后挂断了电话。没一会，终端有有邮件进来。  
「周末请好好休息。」  
在伏见思考要怎么回复的空当，对面又说，「请多走走，最好不要窝在家。」  
这个人会读心吗，他是怎么知道的？伏见吐槽，面上公事公办地回复，“我明白了。”

……

姑且算美好的周末过后，伏见又开始了繁忙的一周。  
Scepter 4的各种事务已经步入了正轨，「唯识」系统在伏见的监控下稳定地运转，极大地提高了Scepter 4的业务能力。各个科目的成员难得地清闲了下来，只有伏见与道明寺每日忙得焦头烂额。伏见猿比古需要处理大量的数字、纸质文件，而道明寺则不得不面对各种媒体、发布多种通告以建立Scepter 4良好的公众形象。  
伏见踩着晚饭点打完了今天最后一篇工作日志，而隔壁的道明寺还斟酌着通告的用词。一边等着下班的五岛莲为他们送上最后的冰咖啡，“幸苦了。”  
“谢了。”伏见对咖啡很满意。  
“室长快回来了吧？”五岛问。  
伏见算了算日子，“三四天。”  
这位科员面露担忧之色，“这几天似乎有一场飓风。”  
五岛莲是一位细致敏感的人，伏见很尊重他的想法。于是伏见认真思考了一下，下结论，“他会处理好的。”整个Scepter 4只有伏见猿比古一个人会用「他」来指代青之王宗像礼司。  
伏见的用词向来不温和，五岛莲笑了一下，“伏见先生意外地信任室长啊。”  
伏见不敢苟同，“难道作为青之王，还需要臣下替他解决出行问题吗？”他言辞直接，刺得一边埋头苦干的道明寺大气不敢出。五岛亦乖乖缄口，他可不想撞Scepter 4三把手的枪口。伏见话是这么说，但在五岛听来，总有那么一点掩耳盗铃欲盖弥彰的味道。  
真是不坦率啊，未成年人。五岛好笑地想，然后邀请两个人一同共进晚餐。

……

暴风雨如约而至，除了紧急案件，机动队全员出动。淡岛带着道明寺前往警署负责沟通与监察，现场则由伏见带队前往协助工作。Scepter 4作为由青之氏族组建而成的政府机构，他们在面对天灾时拥有比普通人更强悍的专业能力心理素质。  
“布施大辉，A区搜查完毕，无情况。”  
“榎本龙哉……”各区域的报告汇到伏见的对讲机里。  
居民区与近郊区一共分六个板块，加上自己，伏见想，缺了一人。  
“加茂刘芳。”伏见有不祥的预感，他抓着对讲机问，“C区情况如何？”  
“伏见先生，”对讲机唰唰两声，电流中传出加茂的声音，“C区楼房坍塌，有一位老人受伤，请求支援。”  
暴风来临，滨海区域首当其冲。考虑到医护人员的安全问题，伏见并没有带上急救车。  
“弁财，开车去C区。”伏见一共启用了两部车，一辆开往人口相对密集的居民区，剩下的两人则在伏见的带领下搜查近郊区。略加思考，伏见指挥，“AB的人与加茂汇合，五岛前往F区，日高原地待命。”  
“汇合成功后立即离开现场。”

……

风越来越急，雨衣几乎不起作用。雨水打湿了他的眼镜片，然后渗进了制服里。伏见干脆摘下眼镜，塞进口袋。他记忆力绝佳，可抵不过近视深，只依稀辨得路。海色灰霾，伏见匆匆瞥了一眼，再次加快了脚程，很快来到半小时前他们下车的地方。  
Scepter 4的公用车停在原地，只是，一位男性撑着伞立在车边。雨幕浩大，伏见用自己3.0的视力看了个大概。与他同行的是五岛莲与日高晓，但他们两人没有一个有这样高大的身形。伏见谨慎地没有走近，倒是对方先一步把伞送到了他头上。  
怎么会没想到，伏见睁大了眼睛，宗像礼司，他所侍奉的王权。怎么会？不是还有两天吗？他怎么会穿着制服出现在这里？伏见张口，所有的疑问到了嘴边就质变成了指责，他说，“警署只有副长和道明寺两个人，那里更需要你。”  
雨似乎变得更大了，本就不美妙的雨声在此时变得更加嘈杂。宗像叹了口气，他圈住伏见的手腕，把人拉进车里。他抖掉伞上的水珠，关好车门，宗像礼司说，“我更想见你，猿比古。”  
又来了。理智这么告诉伏见。宗像礼司是天然症惯犯，在他看来「我想见你」这样腻人的甜言蜜语就跟口渴想喝水是一个档次的。伏见听得最多的是什么「我钟意你」一类的鬼话，久了，伏见猿比古那一片铁蒺藜一样的心尖上也也冒出了点抵抗力来。  
可是，车门合上的一瞬间，喧嚣的雨声消失了。宗像礼司说，“我想见你。”  
明明还应该在德国，明明更应该去帮助淡岛世理。没由来的，伏见的心跳依旧疯狂失控，像踩空了一节台阶，那点抗力的苗头荡然无存。我想见你，这几个音阶在伏见的舌尖来回滚动，几欲冲出唇齿。伏见用手掩着自己的眼，他不敢与宗像对视。  
车子平稳地开动，宗像始终没说一句话，但——  
“请您放开我。”伏见说道。  
宗像始终没同伏见说话，但他的手却没松开。  
闻言，青之王顺从地松开手，低着眼把车内的温度调高了些。  
伏见看向窗外，接近黄昏，街道上没有灯火，一片昏沉。他的手腕烧一样的烫，那里是来自于宗像的温度。控制不住，伏见黑沉的眼冷得分明，胸腔里的某个器官却近乎失常地雀跃。他清醒得很，却仿佛做了无数千奇百怪的梦。光影晦明在耳边流动，他看到新年的钟声，嗅闻到初秋百合的开放，所有感知变得光怪陆离。伏见脑海晃着那个半吊子摄影师的侧脸。丸本启治小心翼翼地问他，“伏见先生有喜欢的人了？”  
是这样吗？伏见揉着自己的手腕，那里仿佛萦绕不去的温度已经很淡了，却像一颗细小的火种，悄悄地埋下，最后来势汹汹地要燃尽原野。  
“室长。”在思考之前，伏见的声带率先发出了声音，但他并不知道要说什么，尴尬在蔓延，他只好硬着头皮问，“有喜欢的人吗？”  
什么！负责驾驶的日高心里尖叫，我还在这里啊！他疯狂压制自己的好奇心，目不转睛、充耳不闻地开着车。而坐在副驾驶上的五岛则饶有趣味地看着后视镜。镜子里的人，也就是他的上司，他的王。那里的宗像苦恼地垂下眼，并没注意到五岛的小动作。  
看来连王也抵挡不住少年的坦率啊，五岛想。不过他的王并没有让伏见等太久，很快回复，“有的哦，猿比古。”宗像的回答在五岛心尖上打了几个转，他完全听得出来，宗像言语间压制的笑意。  
猿比古？五岛又眨眨眼，与此同时，伏见轻轻咂了下嘴。  
这绝对是误会了对吧，啊，年轻真好。五岛在心底悄悄对自己的室长说了一声“加油”。  
宗像提前告诉日高要下车，很快，车子在一盏路灯下停住。他拿走自己的伞，朝着伏见问，“要一起走吗？”  
在伏见拒绝之前，五岛当机立断，“伏见先生，现在太晚了，日高和我都不打算回宿舍了，明天我们会将公用车好好开回屯所的。”  
是逐客令，伏见撇嘴，跳下了车。

……

“去便利店买点什么吧？”宗像摸摸鼻子，叉开话题。  
想了有一会，伏见拒绝他，“公寓里还有蔬果。”  
宗像的表情几乎是惊喜了，他推了推眼镜，又问，“猿比古有好好锁门吗？”  
“别人的屋子我当然有锁门。”伏见撇开脸。

他怎么会知道这种事？伏见想。  
伏见住在旧宅时从不锁门，因为那栋房子里的任何一样东西遭到盗窃他都不会觉得心疼。  
他怎么会知道？伏见低着头，踢走了一块小石头。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

“既温暖他人，又不加以伤害的方法”

……

“室长又出去了。”日高朝楼下望了一眼，雨很大，水幕间能看清宗像撑着伞上了公务轿车。  
布施在电脑前敲敲打打，有一搭没一搭地应，“当然的吧？对方可是大忙人啊。”  
“是啊。”五岛给他们端茶，“近期的权外者犯罪率上升，高层的会议一个又一个，室长这种级别的怎么可能缺席？”  
“啊，好羡慕安迪。”日高由衷的感叹。道明寺安迪负责公关方面的工作，最近被宗像带去跑各种政府机构。  
“道明寺的报告书可是被伏见先生夸过「姑且能看」的。”布施用茶杯暖着手，直言不讳，“日高你还是快点把前天的报告交上去吧，不然伏见先生绝对会杀了你的。”  
“副长、秋山还有弁财都有外地调令，伏见先生一个人也忙疯了。”一边的榎本插嘴，“我看到今天他已经用完了三支笔。”  
“完了，伏见先生现在的心情一定很糟糕。”日高抱头，由他负责的前天的报告已经被退回来三四次了，别说是昨天和今天的了。  
布施笑着敲了一下他的头，“丧气什么啊，那我们就让伏见先生的心情好起来啊。”  
“「那个」？”榎本苦恼地笑着。  
“你果然很了解我啊。”布施一口喝干杯子里的茶，眼一下亮了起来，“就是「那个」。”  
这两个人在说什么？完全没懂的日高打开电脑，决定好好写完报告不再给伏见添麻烦了。

……

青服怎么回事？  
伏见阴着脸，他抱着一个黄色的纸板箱，飞也似的大步行走。他手中抱着的，是在Scepter 4男性成员内小范围传阅的「E文件」。而今天下午，榎本支支吾吾地交给他，说着，“伏见先生最近看起来压力很大”……？所以将「E文件」带给伏见解压？……什么？！  
所谓的「E文件」，就是部分男性成员合资购买的工口书。  
伏见从未参与，更没有在这方面展现出兴趣。但是为什么会被邀请……看工口书啊？伏见哭笑不得。而且还被委托交给室长。这都什么跟什么，凭什么我要跟他绑在一起，伏见面无表情地想。直接把箱子放在宿舍门口，反正那家伙喜欢的也是女生，永远不要见到他才好。然而见面是无法避免的，比如伏见抱着箱子走出电梯，而那位王正蹲在走廊的尽头逗弄一只纯黑的猫咪。  
“猿比古。”宗像站起身，“你回来了。”  
到是黑猫先一步来到伏见身边，亲昵地蹭着他的裤腿。伏见点头回应，放慢脚步走到自己宿舍门口，他腾不出手来，扭头跟宗像说，“帮我开门，密码0727。”宗像摇头，“我帮你拿箱子吧。”  
伏见对宗像这些莫名其妙的坚持不以为意，利索把箱子递出去，自己进宿舍找出猫粮来。他没把猫养在宿舍，却置办了好些小东西，诸如猫食盆、猫罐头云云。黑猫很黏他，每天准时等着的伏见下班，把猫饼干吃得干干净净，乖乖垂下头任伏见抚摸。  
“可以让我试试吗？”宗像突然出声吓了伏见一跳，他都要忘了宗像还抱着笨重的纸板箱站在一边他。“箱子先放在里边吧。”伏见这么说，低头拆了一罐沙丁鱼。宗像笑笑，安置好手中的物件，蹲下给黑猫喂了一条沙丁鱼。似乎明白了伏见的意思，黑猫乖巧地吃下了本不属于今晚的小鱼干，然后同对待伏见一样，轻盈地踱到宗像的手边。  
原来猫是这样一种生物，宗像觉得有趣，“他跟猿比古好像。”团子一样的猫咪温暖而柔软，毛根细腻，四肢娇小。宗像一本正经地评论，“很可爱。”  
伏见倚在一边的墙上，双腿支楞着，可有可无地点点头。要怎样形容这种心情？他用余光瞥着宗像。耀眼的夕阳在宗像身后，伏见看不清他的脸庞、神情。太过刺目，伏见回拢视野。可是宗像当着他的面承认有喜欢的人，啧，伏见打了个响舌。但是，即使如此，伏见猿比古似乎也，无法向自己妥协。  
“你知道飞蛾扑火吗？”伏见换了个站姿，抱着手。宗像跟着站起来，他从制服隔层里拿出纸巾，慢条斯理地擦手，“猿比古想表达什么呢？”伏见垂下眼，视线随着那张纸巾的运动轨迹一起跃动、翻转，他垮下嘴，声音是不属于少年人的干瘪平板，“我觉得我就跟那只傻透了的虫子一样。”明知不可为，却对温暖有着非分之想。仅仅只是拥有了飞行的能力，就忘了自己本质上是只爬虫。  
“猿比古。”宗像叫着少年的名字，引诱着对方将视线移向他。自己似乎并不是火，而是误导飞虫然后对其进行捕食的肉食植物，宗像不由笑出声，问，“你认为青最出色的能力是什么？”  
“防御。”伏见立即回答他。  
“是的。”宗像抬手，遵循着他的意志，青色的灵气从他的手掌中腾起，凝成一片漂亮的晶体。他的手指一点，那些名为秩序的矢量便聚成一道球形防御墙，围住了伏见与宗像本人。  
隔绝了人烟与暮色，宗像的声音似乎间挟着暖流，“如果可以，我更愿意称这种能力为，”他挑起嘴角，告诉伏见，“守护。”  
“所以，猿比古。既温暖他人，又不加以伤害的方法是存在的哦？”宗像的声音太轻了，在空气中飘浮着，是迷烟，是幻香，他说猿比古，现在是下班时间，得寸进尺一点也是被允许的。  
这算什么？青之王的话算回答吗？得到温暖又不被伤害的方法是什么呢。伏见没想通。  
“意外地坦率啊。”宗像取下伏见的眼镜，将他按进了怀里。耳边青光飞舞，伏见手足无措，宗像的行为总是让他始料不及。那份被压抑的情感再次穿过血液与淋巴，在心脏处生出细脚伶仃的结构。  
伏见猿比古终于意识到，他企图占有对方，哪怕对方是一位王权。  
“猿比古。”宗像又一次地喊着他的名字，“我很喜欢你给我挑的卫衣，作为回报，可以邀请你共进晚餐吗？”他按着伏见的肩背，那里蝶骨单薄。体温冰凉，他忍不住加深了这个拥抱。伏见无意识地捏紧了拳头，他觉得后背发疼，宗像的用力弄疼了他。  
“握寿司。”伏见犹豫如果回应拥抱是否失礼，最后理智告诉感性和宗像，“这里是会有人经过的。请放开我，室长。”

……

本以为只是普通地去一次日料屋，所以伏见很随意地换了私服。宽大的白卫衣，茶色的裤脚收近马丁靴。可是，“室长你怎么回事。”普通的一次聚餐，宗像却换上了深蓝色的条纹西装。  
“因为，猿比古似乎对身着正装的我毫无抗力。”想起了什么，宗像愉悦地笑起来。  
“您在说什么，我没有。”  
“是吗？总理私宴的那次——”  
“啊好了我知道了不要再说了！”  
宗像大笑，他没有打领带，也没有扣外套，起伏间似乎可以看见他下陷的腰线。他说的没有错，伏见很难拒绝此时的宗像。对方的手指、双腿似乎都成了致命的武器，迫使伏见缴械。完全没有自觉的宗像弯着眼，他道，“我偶尔，也想要吸引一下猿比古呢。”  
“请不要说这样引人误会的话。”伏见稍微拉开两人之间的距离。  
至今为止，还能一道去喜欢的和食店，平和地交流，在彼此的住处落脚，像普通朋友一样度过每一天，难道不正是因为自己压制着那些情感吗？如果就比被吸引，功亏一篑的话——虽然伏见也不想作宗像礼司的什么友人。他所渴望的那些东西，宗像礼司的注视、亲吻、抚慰，他无论如何也不想让情感的另一方知晓。  
是误会了什么吗？对此一无所知的宗像这样想道，他同以往给坐在副驾的伏见系上安全带。但是，有什么改变了呢，宗像敏锐地意识到，得找个时间与猿比古好好谈一谈呢。

……

绿灯，换挡，降速，一路上这辆汽车的内部都充满了和式料理的名字，直到出了停车场两人还为晚餐菜单争执不下。  
“鲔鱼寿司，天妇罗虾，还有烤鳗鱼。”伏见据理力争，“这个季节不能不吃！”  
“都是肉食。”宗像退一步，“加一份汤豆腐或者味增。”  
“拒绝绿色叶子。”  
“不行。”宗像不打算说服伏见，于是十分独裁地决定点味增汤。  
啧，反正最后所有的蔬菜都交给室长就行了，像从前一样。某个名字一闪而过，伏见停下了脚步。宗像推了推眼镜，迎面走来的，是隶属于吠舞罗的八田美咲与栉名安娜。有点不成熟的意味，但是此时的宗像的确是这样想的：该说不愧是曾经的挚友吗？这两人连喜欢的和食店都一样，稍微有些嫉妒呢。  
相似的人才会互相吸引。可只有这一点是不同的，伏见拥有来自于友人的关爱，而宗像始终如一的形单影只。与伏见谈一谈的时间看来可能得延后了呢，宗像猜测。  
“美咲。”伏见先开口，音阶徒然拔高，“Mi Sa Ki。”  
这真是，嫉妒得让人有些疯狂呀。宗像苦恼着，迄今为止，身边这位、自己最钟意的人仍然疏离地称呼自己为「室长」。  
而那位手臂夹着滑板的少年则是双眼冒火，大声警告伏见，不允许对方称呼自己的名字。  
这两个人的感情很深呢，宗像又一次这么告诉自己。八田美咲与伏见猿比古曾是吠舞罗里拥有最强机动的二人组合，需要Scepter 4出动整整一支六人队伍才能姑且将他们缠住。所以，伏见丢下自己，去同老友叙旧也不足为奇，这么安慰着自己，宗像蹲下身，直视着栉名安娜平静的双眼，他对小女孩说，“可以让我送你回吠舞罗吗？”  
“你不开心。”这位十二岁的少女一针见血。  
宗像斟酌了一下，索性告诉她，“因为期待的约会没有了。”  
安娜歪着头，发梢晃动，带起一道银色的光影，“我看到了，猿比古没有失约。”  
“是吗。”宗像伸出手，“愿意让我牵着你吗？”  
少女拉住宗像宽大的手掌，“好。”

……

“宗像先生？”十束多多良在宗像身边坐下，他偷偷向酒吧老板草薙出云投去一个询问的眼神，而对方回以一个不明所以的耸肩。  
此时，青之王宗像礼司一副城市精英的打扮，坐在吠舞罗的吧台前，独饮着一杯琥珀色的烈酒。据十束所知，这是吠舞罗酒吧里酒精浓度颇高的烈酒之一。  
“与猿君相处，也许得拉开一些距离。那孩子面冷心热，虽然总是一副不情不愿的样子，但总为我们着想。”十束想起曾经的伏见，忍不住笑了一下。  
“恕我愚钝。”宗像放下酒杯，“十束君为什么同我说这些呢？”  
十束眨眨眼，理顺当然地说，“因为宗像先生一副为情所困的样子啊。”  
“咳咳咳！”一边的草薙剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“啊，草薙你没事吧。”十束给草薙顺气，而草薙觉得自己要被他气死了。就算为情所困这件事看起来真像那么回事，也不应该在酒吧人群最粘稠的时段大声说出来啊！况且，对方还是青之王宗像礼司。平复好心情，草薙看着宗像手上见底的杯子，“还需要点什么吗？”  
“请给我一些苦艾酒。”宗像松开衣领和袖口的纽扣，补充，“加一份冰可乐。”  
草薙怀疑自己是不是听错了，得到肯定后，他才去后厨拿了一罐冰可乐。青之王，完全醉了吧？他想。  
吠舞罗里有少数不能沾酒的未成年人，所以吠舞罗常备着碳酸饮料，他记得，从前就有一位把碳酸饮料当水喝的成员。草薙把薄荷叶放进那杯有着奇怪要求的苦艾酒，心说，不会让十束说对了吧。  
那位以碳酸饮料为生命的成员，正是伏见猿比古。  
宗像晃着玻璃杯，二氧化碳气泡乱七八糟地跳出来，“十束君是怎么看出来的呢？”  
“宗像先生跟某段时间的King一样呢，独自一人和闷酒，用奇怪的要求刁难草薙什么的。”十束撑着下巴，一边跟草薙打眼色，用眼神说“哎呀青之王醉了没醉一样难缠草薙你的转移话题完全失败了呢”一类的废话。草薙心想自己真是太能了，居然能容忍十束多多良的天然，决定不再理十束，在宗像开口前眼神暗示一边偷听的小伙子出来解围。这种时候，那几位年轻气盛的青年可不讲究兄弟情面，光速踢了一个人出来，比如号称女性朋友比衣服还多的千岁洋。  
“不小心听到了几位的对话，真是抱歉。”千岁洋从容地在宗像身边坐下，他决定回头再算这笔账，“或许我比十束哥更能帮上忙哦？”  
宗像饶有趣味地看着千岁，“您有何高见。”  
“追女孩嘛，”千岁捻着杯脚，笑得很轻浮，“就要大胆，心细，脸皮厚。”  
“开个玩笑。”看着青之王嘴角的弧度逐渐变得危险，这位看起来完全不靠谱的青年赶紧打了个哈哈，“那我冒昧地问一下，对方是？”  
宗像晃晃酒杯，冰块撞击玻璃杯的声音非常清脆，他抿了一口酒，才说，“他是我的下属。”  
“那位大胸美女！”有人惊呼。其他人立刻瞪着他，然后不约而同地偷偷瞟了一眼草薙。  
“不，不是淡岛君。”宗像报草薙以微笑，不过草薙也没什么表示，顶多擦杯子的速度慢了点。善解人意的千岁出来圆场，“你们的关系怎么样？”  
宗像有些意外，认真地评价起自己与No.3的关系，“出乎意料地不错。在工作之余说得上话，会在一起聚餐，他偶尔也会在我的公寓留宿，不过用的是客房。”  
千岁挑眉，“您认为她是轻浮的人吗？”  
“不。”宗像几乎没思考就回答了，伏见猿比古怎么会是轻浮的人呢？  
“我大概明白了。”千岁与宗像碰杯，“首先你得确定自己的心意。对方的话，要么就是还没意识到自己的情感，要么就是害怕承认自己的心情。”  
“因为做到这种地步，同居的话，已经不能算是普通朋友了。”  
宗像将酒一饮而尽，“那我该怎么做呢？”  
“这种情况下，”千岁打了个响指，“我认为做得再过分一些也没关系。”

……

“麻烦。”宗像走后，赤之王在自己的座位上发表看法，抬手捏着十束多多良的后颈，“喜欢的话直接抓住不就好了。”  
“King！”十束苦笑，“就算是我也会痛的好不好。”  
周防松开十束的领子，似有似无地哼了一声。  
“而且，我和猿比古远不相同啊。”  
“哪里不一样了。”赤之王咬着烟，话语模糊。  
一个把真心藏起来，琢磨难定。一个对什么都有兴趣，却一分热度，九成九的没心没肺。  
他把烟碾了，最后什么也没有说。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

“宗像礼司从不说谎”

……

伏见猿比古现在脑子里只有两个字，完了。  
因为跟旧友打架忘记了聚餐对象什么的，而且对方还是自己的顶头上司，伏见愁得头掉，他脑海中已经推演出了被腹黑上司折磨身心的悲惨日常。而且刚刚收到十束多多良的邮件，说是自己的上司似乎在被扔下之后在酒吧喝了高浓度的酒。  
这可真是……伏见头疼。  
四周基本都是已经打烊的店面，他走了一会，停在仍营业的便利店前查戒酒汤的做法。合上终端进便利店的时候双腿发麻，他缓了一阵，去买了一打生鸡蛋与几瓶酸奶。  
走到宗像公寓楼下他还在思考要不要发邮件告知对方自己的擅自拜访，坐上电梯时，他才把写了又写删了又删的邮件发了出去。编辑了十来分钟，实际上只有一句话。找到门口，伏见才觉得自己的心跳平缓了些。他捏捏手指，这不是他第一次来这间公寓，却比以往任何一次都要紧张。  
门虚掩着，没有开灯，伏见轻手轻脚地摸黑进去，借着月光看清了躺在沙发上的宗像。沙发狭小，宗像半节小腿都支在空中，鞋也没脱，深色的裤脚下露出一段白净的脚腕。眼镜倒是好好地放在茶几上，但西装外套却被随意地扔在另一张沙发上，窗没关好，一半的袖子都拖在地上打飘，飞走了估计主人也不知道。伏见松了一口气，顺手把窗关了，心说，暖气也不开，这家伙不怕冷吗。  
沉睡中的宗像有一种奇异的宁静，与白日里弯着眼对你笑的时候截然不同。伏见突然觉得宗像挺好看的，令人移不开眼的那种好看。他蹲下来，近了，才发现宗像身上斑驳的烟酒味，混杂着陌生的女香。长着这样一张脸，也不怕被人吃干抹净，伏见面无表情地想，他甚至伸出手戳戳宗像。而他的手指还没来得及收回，就被握住了。  
镜面般的湖面起了波澜，细碎的光芒粼粼，这样的景色令人惊叹。那就像一片紫色的湖泊，伏见想不到，宗像的一个笑眼就能让他心神不宁。捉住他的人微微用了力，牵着他的手腕，在那里留下一个浅浅的吻。伏见平生第一次体验到什么叫做呆若木鸡。宗像笑了一声，那声音似乎是从肺腑里冒出来的，轻飘飘的一团，羽毛尖一样地在伏见心里挠啊挠。见伏见没有反抗，宗像趁机加重了这个吻，然后又变了质。他打圈似的舔舐着伏见手腕上泛青的脉搏，浅浅地噬咬、吮吸。伏见的手腕上常年带着护具，皮肤白得失真，宗像在那里留下一个青紫的印子，像那些宣告主权的吻痕一样。  
无名的怒火一把烧上了头，伏见甩开宗像的手，顺势揪住对方的领子。他一双眉死拧着，逼着宗像的眼。“很好玩吗？”伏见的声音失去了平日的散漫，急促地拔尖，“还是说你对任何人都能做到这种地步啊。”弧形的眼睫毛鸦羽一样压着他的瞳仁，或许是月色的缘故，伏见的眼看起来湿漉漉的，叫宗像看出点委屈的意思。  
眼前这位失去了冷静的少年还要说话，宗像就先一步略一抬了头，他们靠的实在是近，这么一下就让宗像碰到了伏见的唇角。十八岁的那位未成年实打实地愣住了，湿了烟，哑了火。宗像伸出手，指尖从伏见的后颈顺着脊骨走到尾椎，他在那里虚虚地按了下去。伏见难以抑制地发出一个闷音来。上移了一点，宗像在伏见的鼻尖啄了一下，“安静一点。”  
“刚刚我很抱歉。”宗像示意伏见坐到自己的身边，“我并没有趁机对猿比古出手的意思，也不会轻易同恋人以外的人做这种事。”  
恩，所以潜台词是让我把这件事忘了。伏见冷静下来，盯着茶几，随心所欲地想着。嘛，反正只是醉了，等酒醒了就会忘记。宗像把整个人的体重都压在沙发上，毫无形象可言地倚着，他用手指压着太阳穴，伏见看出了宿醉让他很不好受。宗像说。“非要说的话，是因为嫉妒吧。”  
——嫉妒？  
“青之王也会嫉妒吗？”伏见问。  
“青之王或许不会，但作为宗像礼司的时候就不一样了。无论是你对八田美咲君直呼其名，还是对过往的你娓娓道来的十束多多良君。这里，”宗像指着自己的左胸，“总是很难受。”  
“您还真是喜欢说令人误会的话啊。”整点的钟声响起，十二点，这么晚了。伏见姑且想起了自己此行的目的，他站起来给宗像找睡衣，“快去洗澡睡觉。”  
“在那之前，我有个问题要问。”宗像拿起已经被折叠整齐的外套，从里层掏出一个纸袋，他递给伏见，“猿比古是不是忘了今天是你的生日？”

……

那是一只熊形挂件，布料柔软，但是用线粗糙，仔细看的话两颗眼珠子都是歪的。  
伏见想起宗像的话：“这位是礼司熊，它可以在没有我的时候照顾猿比古。”虽然来到Scepter 4的这两年没少收到过礼物，但是这次不太一样。欣赏一只做工精美的玩具熊是艺术，可如果有人愿意将这样一只并不完美的布偶视如珍宝地交给你，这看的是一个人的心。  
伏见把自己埋进床铺里，棉被干燥而温暖，有阳光的味道，里边还裹着一点属于宗像的海盐西柠味。于是他又起来，把那只熊和自己的钥匙串扣一块。不过，虽然说是钥匙串，但只有两把钥匙，一把是宗像公寓的备钥，一把是伏见的宿舍钥匙。又躺了一会，伏见实在没什么睡意，干脆起来找点喝的。可他实在没想到，打开冰箱看到了一排包装花哨的饮料。宗像口味极其老龄化，热爱抹茶与偏甜的红茶，眼前一列的苏打水、汽水、罐装咖啡明显就不是为宗像自己准备的。啧，伏见咋舌，最后热了一杯牛奶。即使如此，但那家伙一定不会允许半夜喝这些的吧？这么想着，他又轻手轻脚地摸进宗像的房间，找到房间主人的备用电脑。反正睡不着，就稍微帮你解决一些工作吧？伏见决定。

……

大概是宿醉的原因，宗像睡的很不安稳。他觉得自己好像踩在梦上，梦境很轻，一下子碎了，他又跌进另一个幻境里。身为青之王，宗像本不应如此，可一旦牵扯到伏见猿比古，他就会轻易动摇。

……

伏见加入Scepter 4的那天，下着秋冬交替的雨，寒意挑着骨头缝钻，可所有人都直着脊背，见证着伏见猿比古的授剑礼。作为主人公的伏见一膝盖跪在地上，那一片布料变成了深色。这位主人翁神色冷淡，一副完全不在意的样子。  
毫无自豪感的青之卫士，宗像这么想着。不过这又有什么关系呢？青之王傲于自身的看人眼力，而眼前这位是他中意的伏见猿比古君。宗像把剑搭在伏见的肩上，他用吟咏般的腔调念出誓词，声音在淋漓的雨幕中出奇地辽远。  
“这种无聊的仪式完全不需要吧？”伏见一手抓过佩剑，事不关己地说。空气一下子锐利起来，两位当事人却全然没察觉似的。宗像顺着伏见的话说这样的仪式确实不重要，话锋一转又官腔十足地说明这不仅是门面工作，同时也是一份责任。净是漂亮话，伏见心想，可他并不讨厌。  
交到宗像手中的，属于伏见的国民档案十分漂亮，特指十三岁之前。个人成绩优异，各类表彰数不胜数。断崖似的，十三岁是堪堪过线的品德修习，十四岁更只有「辍学」这个红章。一页4A纸，百来个字，宗像意识到这一张随便什么风都能吹走的纸，是伏见的整个童年。  
在授剑礼上走神是很失礼的，宗像视野一晃，眼前重新出现秋雨里的少年。雨水沁湿了伏见的制服，勾出他的身形。少年的肩胛骨是出鞘的刃，锋芒一点点地曳出来，直冽抢眼，好似要生出翅膀。不久前那个把栉名安娜护在身后，说“你吓到她了”的伏见猿比古似乎长大了一些，宗像想。

……

“室长，关于这个季度——”伏见推门而入，声音在看到淡岛世理的时候立刻哑了，那一碟子的红豆泥看得伏见喉咙发干。  
“没敲门是很不礼貌的行为，伏见。”淡岛呷了一口抹茶。  
另一边，宗像跪坐在榻榻米上，眼也没抬，“伏见君也进来坐吧。”  
“不，我站在这里就好。”伏见立即接话，努力克制着自己转身就走的欲望。  
淡岛放下茶杯，双眼看着伏见，“不是有事要谈吗？不用在意我，伏见。”  
Scepter 4副室长的眼眸很奇特，透亮坦诚，明明该是一双风情万种的眼，可偏偏那里没有丝毫污浊。总之，伏见发现自己无法拒绝淡岛世理。这是出于对副长的尊敬，伏见进行心理暗示，对自己。  
“伏见君，请试一试。”宗像将一杯抹茶递给伏见。  
被邀请的那位年轻人对这种爱好者年均四十岁的东西完全不感兴趣，而且他亲眼看到宗像加了很多勺糖！  
但伏见不好拂宗像的意，只得接过来，低着眼抿了一点。然后他的眉峰散开又聚拢，压着嘴角放下杯子。宗像无声地笑起来，虽然伏见全程一副嫌弃的表情，但是宗像总觉得对方的意思是「怎么形容呢，竟然意外地不错，这老头子喝的东西」这样的。  
“室长，您看起来很开心？”淡岛奇怪地问，刚刚伏见所提交的季度犯罪报表非常地惊人室长是怎么做到乐观地笑出来的？  
“淡岛君。”宗像的嘴角又上扬了些，“你有试探过他人的口味吗？这非常的有趣。”  
“哦……嗯？”淡岛一下子没反应过来，“是这样吗？”  
“是的，非常有意思。”宗像再一次肯定。  
淡岛一知半解地点头，心里不宜时地想，所以刚才伏见是来干什么的？很快她又自我消解了这个疑问，室长在这样严峻的问题前都能注意到其他地方，一定是有解决方案了，对，一定是这样的。

……

“常喝罐装咖啡是不行的。”宗像站在通风的窗口前，那里有一台小巧的咖啡机，他仔细地研磨、过滤，思量着伏见的口味，加入适量的方糖和牛奶。“我稍微跟草薙出云君讨教了一下，请试一试，猿比古。”  
又擅自叫了我的名字，伏见懒得从电脑前抬头，“随便放。”  
宗像站在电脑桌前，将骨瓷杯放在桌子的右上角。伏见一字一句地阅读的文件，并没有注意到宗像。  
青之王想起自己的那一套公寓。房址是双亲精心挑选的，长嫂按着自己的喜好全权负责了屋内装修，兄长宗像大司大笑，转身带来了几株易成活的绿植，长嫂横眉嗔了一声，思来想去把植株种在了阳台。这间公寓不仅是宗像礼司的私有物，也充满了亲人们的爱意。但是，宗像难得地自私起来，也想让那里有一些伏见君的影子呢，他想。  
后来，伏见也的确答应了他，虽然初衷是周末无聊。他们一起挑选了同款印花的餐具与马克杯，金属质感的挂钟，甚至添置了一床新被。伏见给的建议新颖有趣，关于怎样摆放壁画，书架应该怎样防潮甚至针对绿植的生长喜好调整了受光位置。“都是我没注意到的地方呢。”宗像拍手，“猿比古好厉害。”  
有什么好惊讶的，都是网络上可以查到的东西啊。伏见一头扎进沙发，声音都是酥的，“饿了。”  
宗像从善如流，“想吃什么？”  
“拉面。”埋在抱枕里的小孩不愿抬头，要求倒是多，“照烧排骨，不要甜酱，如果看不到绿色就更好了。对了煎一个荷包蛋，要全蛋。”  
“请过来帮忙。”  
闻声，伏见懒洋洋地踱过去，听到要让自己洗葱和香菜的时候想摔盆，他耐着性子，“我只洗一人份。”  
宗像笑着颠了颠刚焯好的排骨。  
啧，伏见默默多摘了两片菜叶子。

……

过去的二十多年流光似的掠过，宗像擅长让灰白的日子变得不那么枯燥，亲人、书本以及千奇百怪的小爱好，这些奇妙事物的陪伴使宗像的生活焕出光彩来。但伏见猿比古是不同的，宗像立刻认识到，与伏见相处的那些时光，毋需任何的干预，就会兀自流转着斑斓的光芒。伏见猿比古对自己来说，是尤其特殊的、格外重要的。  
宗像一寸寸地没下去，从肺腑的尘沙间掘出一小块真心来，他太久没有认真剖析过自己的个人私欲了。那把他亲手挑选的剑，那些因为针线留下来的伤口，一点一点，一滴一滴，全部是他的思慕。  
原来是这样吗，宗像阖眼，从来不是伏见对自己做了什么，也不是想要伏见对自己做些什么。一直以来，都是身为成年人的自己，想要从伏见猿比古身上得到一些东西。他苦笑一声，再次睁眼，身前的情景又变幻了。  
那是一把巨剑，一把悬浮在天空中、遍布裂痕的巨剑。从剑柄开始，深渊般的裂痕向下延伸，缠上剑身与剑尖，碎屑飘离，最后整把王剑支离破碎。宗像再熟悉不过了，那是属于第三王权者、青之王的达摩克利斯之剑。  
再后来一点，宗像梦见自己变成了礼司熊，那只作为生日礼物送给伏见的布偶熊。宗像一度认为自己会被抛弃，或者体面一点，被主人遗忘在衣柜的某个角落里。可实际上并没有，它被伏见好好地带在身上，每一天。  
伏见向淡岛提交了辞职申请，离开时没有带走任何东西，如同加入Scepter 4的那一天。那之后伏见身边一拨又一拨地出现形形色色的人，他的伏见君，在那里学会了对任何人都保持看起来十分和善的微笑。渐渐地，那些人又散了，最后伏见连面带微笑的必要都没有了。礼司熊被锁进了箱子，这只布偶钥匙扣上边，一把钥匙也没有。

……

梦境到此为止，宗像脑壳都在疼，他揉着头从床上爬起来，光着脚去厨房找饮用水。客厅里阳光很足，五官逐渐复苏。明亮、温暖还有培根和火腿微焦的味道轻盈地跑进来，占领了宗像的感官。  
大抵是听到了动静，伏见探头出来，说茶几上有昨晚余下的半碗解酒汤，然后又不高兴了，问宗像怎么没有穿拖鞋。宗像听话地回房间，还披上了床头折好的外套。他踩着棉拖哒哒哒地过去，又嗒嗒嗒地把空碗拿到厨房，然后他看见对着一锅蛋液发愁的伏见。  
冬日的晨光在伏见的眼睫上缓缓流淌，温暖得发甜。  
“啊，室长。”伏见转过头，“请等一等。我先查查怎么把煎蛋完整地翻过来。”  
宗像把外套搭在椅背上，挽起睡衣袖子，套上围裙，“我来吧。”他站到灶台前，握住平底锅的手腕一晃，蛋饼在空中打了个滚，向上的变成了煎得金黄的那一面。  
“骗人的吧，连这个也会。”伏见生疏地把蛋皮分成两份，出锅装盘。宗像在一边给他端盘子，“我会的不多，如果伏见愿意，我可以慢慢教你。”  
“就算自学我也能学的好。”伏见夹了块培根咬下去，又吐出来，“好咸。”  
“我觉得还好。”宗像慢慢地咀嚼，“我很乐意将厨房借给你。”  
冬日的阳光是很少有的，可现在，那些金碎的光芒落在宗像的肩背，一层一层地漫进躯体，整颗心脏里都是这些轻巧温暖的小东西，满得要溢出来。  
十八岁的伏见猿比古的对他来说，就是一只牙尖嘴利的野猫，对所爱之人露出圆滚滚的肚皮与毛茸茸的爪垫，对除此以外的人漠然视之。也许二十八岁、三十八岁的伏见猿比古已经成为了不动声色的成年人，磨平了棱角，对讨厌的人微笑。  
但不管哪一边，都是「伏见猿比古」啊。  
无论是牙尖嘴利的伏见，还是毛发柔软的伏见，亦或者拔去了满身荆棘的伏见，宗像发现自己都分毫不差地喜欢着。  
嫉妒是真的，占有欲也是真的，作为礼司熊也想要陪伴的心情也是真的。  
宗像礼司从不说谎。  
天光全明，宗像看着伏见不情不愿地喝干净玻璃杯里的温牛奶，他问，“猿比古是喜欢我吗？”  
“怎么可能。”伏见迅速地回答，眉目冷淡，没有一丝动摇，“弥补一下被我放鸽子的上司而已。”  
真的是这样吗？  
自己做了过分的事情时，流露出的，好似要哭泣一样的表情。虽然收拾得很干净，但还是看得出来床头柜被人动过了。是在我睡熟后又溜进来了吧。不知道猿比古是否听见了那些关于你的梦呓呢？还有，明明从来准备早餐的习惯，为什么昨晚就买好了生蛋呢。如果不是决定好了第二天做煎蛋的话，根本就不会顺便买的吧。冰箱里明明准备了罐装咖啡，又为什么会热不喜欢的牛奶。  
答案太明显了。  
宗像好好地把这些问题藏在心里，他笑着，说，“但是我很中意你哦，伏见猿比古君。”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

“极端天气总是让人容易产生对温暖的妄想，比如，「好想见他」”

……

世界上只有两件事超出了宗像的可控范围，第一是对伏见猿比古的情感，第二则是……周防尊。

……

宗像在突兀的巨坑边点燃了一支烟，浓烈的烟草味，周防尊这个人真是让他从里讨厌到外，可「想要拯救宿敌」的心情也不是假的。但实际上十个宗像礼司都无法将脱轨的事件发展拉回平凡的日常。不久前这座岛上存在着四位王权者，现在却仅余宗像礼司一人与这个伤口一样的坑洞。  
我是不是太自以为是了？宗像想，回过神来，才发现只吸了几口的烟几乎将燃尽。他转头把烟碾灭，扔进垃圾箱。在人间的某个角落里苟且度过余生，还是放纵地热烈地自我解放式地死去？周防已经给出了答案。宗像徒步穿过岛屿，走上那条通往彼岸的桥。自大也好，狂妄也好，宗像礼司握住剑鞘，金属在严冬里变得无比刺骨，他从来不认为自己做错了什么。放眼望去，视野的尽头出现了星辰大海的青色旗帜，那是他曾在某人面前允下的野心与梦想。身赴大义，他未曾有憾。  
不过——所有糟糕的后果，由一人承担就足够了。

……

“是室长！”不知道是谁大叫一声。伏见从设备前抬起头，长时间注视着蓝光屏使他的眼球酸涩，他摘下眼镜，稍微放松眼部。在双眸适应外界光线之前，视野就擅自锁定了一道身影。  
城际轻轨没入灰霾的云海深处，不知道是通往天还是海。宗像踏着风雪从那个世界里走出来，阴翳的天地间就那么一点青蓝，突兀又融洽。  
无法移开视线，伏见发现。似乎将身体隐藏在人群之后，目光就会变得贪婪。重新戴上眼镜，伏见的胃条件反射地抽痛。  
青之王的手上沾着血。  
那双手，运用刀具灵活地处理肉制品时突出的关节骨，不务正业拼图、钻研茶道、修剪花枝的五指，握着金兰色的剑柄的沉稳指掌。伏见咋舌，随手拉过一名队员，告知对方自己先行离队，临走前还仔细整理好画满红圈的威兹曼偏差值图表。比起这些，伏见更在意的是——如果他没有猜错的话，这是宗像第一次亲自结束他人的生命吧。  
雪粒飘进领口，冷得伏见乖乖把领子压平扣紧。极端天气总是让人容易产生对温暖的妄想，比如「好想喝热咖啡」，或者「好像要昆布汤咕噜咕噜滚的寿喜锅」。  
又比如，「好想见他」。

……

包括伏见在内，绝对没有人能想到，有一天伏见猿比古居然会提着一袋子生鲜蔬菜进入Scepter 4的驻地。算准了这会没有任何人，伏见提着环保袋进了室长办公室。关总闸，锁门。完美，伏见转身要走，然后被身后的人吓住了脚步。  
善条刚毅。  
“你在干什么。”青之恶鬼盯着伏见。十九岁的少年毫无惧意，他当着善条的面把从办公室里拿出来的钥匙放进口袋，回以坦率的双眼，“如你所见，我在恶作剧。”  
善条消化了一分钟，才道，“不，不是指这个。”他的目光落在伏见手中的环保袋上，“听日高说，你的外号是「肉食大魔王」。”什么跟什么，伏见翻了个白眼，特务队果然没有一个靠谱的。他拒绝回答这个问题，一板一眼地说，“如果没有其他事情，我先走了。”  
“那我失礼地问了，”善条欠了欠身，“你现在不是应该在学院岛现场吗。”  
果然要问这个，阐述间伏见修缮了一下自己打的腹稿，掐头去尾把私人情感剔除干净。善条的表情没什么起伏，不咸不淡地评论，“虽然不懂那位王的心思，但一切都在他的掌控之中吧。”  
这样的话，伏见无端地有些生气，“我说，善条先生您亲手杀过人吗？”  
整个Scepter 4都知道，善条刚毅是在劫难面前亲手斩杀「王」的正义之臣。羽张迅的笑颜又出现在眼前，满天的硝烟似乎是昨天刚刚燃起的，被戳到伤口的善条脸冷了几分。伏见无畏地笑着，添了几分讥诮，“你们把宗像礼司当成什么。仙魔？还是鬼神？”  
善于挖掘各种稀奇古怪的兴趣，以捉弄部下为乐，私下里会穿小熊印花的幼稚睡衣。宗像礼司在伏见这里从来没有过完美上司的形象。伏见猿比古的瞳孔微睁，敛着更多光华，亮如寒星，他说，“在我看来，他只是一芥普通人罢了。”  
悲伤，疼痛，后悔，不安，这些无法消弥的情感在善条刚毅的断臂处日积月累，将心比心，宗像亦不会比他好过。善条叹了口气，“是我对他存有偏见，抱歉。”  
“将挚友手刃于剑下的感觉太不好受了。”善条挪动脚步，站了太久，脚已经麻了，“给你个忠告吧。”  
“我可不想被颓废大叔告诫什么。”伏见撇开视野，不要犯傻喜欢上随时可能死掉的王什么的他才不想听。  
善条难得地笑了一下，“那件事之后，我几乎三个月见不得肉食。”  
“啊。”伏见有些意外，他细细思考了一会，道，“我明白了，多谢。”  
“不用。”善条挥手走开，“有空来吃荞麦面吧。”  
“说起来，我有些问题想要问您。”伏见追上去，“有些突兀，但是我希望您能告诉我一些关于迦俱都事件的细节。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“在学院岛的时候，室长的威兹曼偏差值波动了一下，虽然很快又稳定了，但我还是有些在意。”  
“我是个粗人，这些机械监控的我不懂。”善条想了想，说，“不过，羽张说过，因为受到迦俱都王剑坠落的影响，他的达摩克利斯之剑才回变得不稳定。我想，关注一下其他的王怎么样。”  
伏见记得没错的话，无色之王数据清零的时候，赤之王的增值变得相当惊人，几分钟之后就超过了阀值。岛屿没有消失，证明没有坠剑。至始至终除了永恒之称的白银之王，赤青两位都产生了不同幅度的数值增长。“也许您的思路是的对的。”伏见颔首，“谢谢您。”

……

宗像似乎没有疲惫的时候，小腿高的文件和红豆泥堆在手边，他眼都不会多眨一下，但是现在，面对一扇打不开的办公室门，他难得的有些头疼。邮件适时地进来，是「伏见猿比古」。  
“现在是下班时间，请回家吃饭。”对方这么说道。  
果然，宗像无奈，这个世界上敢锁他门的翻来覆去只有这么一个伏见猿比古了。他摸摸上衣口袋，边打字，“你怎么确定我没带备用钥匙呢？”  
对面回的很快，“有没有我不知道，但你总不会拒绝我吧？”这但是真的，宗像从里衣口袋的旮瘩角把钥匙翻出来，进办公室拿走了几份加急的书面文件。  
宗像礼司是坐在玻璃瓶口的人，与瓶底碌碌奔行的众生不同，他能接触更高远辽阔的天地，与此同时，他与人间更加格格不入。众人皆认为青之王永远从容优雅，只有伏见会站在透光的玻璃瓶底，板着一张脸叫他回去吃饭。  
这里，大概只有这么一个人可以让宗像觉得可以放松地显露出一丁点的疲倦。

……

大概是推门而入的声音吓到屋子里的人了，宗像站在门口刚好看到了试尝时被烫得吐舌头的伏见。他有点想笑，边换鞋子边说，“我回来了。”伏见转身去拿餐具，远远地回应，“欢迎回来。”  
伏见猿比古的任何一个小动作在宗像眼里都有了特殊的意义，宗像想或许是他自作多情了，但是这是几年来宗像第一次面对明亮的溢满饭菜香味的房间说着「我回来了」这样的仪式语。他从未厌烦过漆黑的空无一物的房间，但现在，这间屋子里的灯火、绵麻围裙、不紧不慢腾着热气的小圆锅都令他满心欢喜。  
伏见把围裙脱下来，折叠整齐，“那我先回去了。”  
“哦呀，不留下来吗？”宗像有些无奈。  
那位十九岁的少年明显想好了回绝的辞措，“陪上司吃饭可不在我的工作范围内。”  
真令人伤心呀。前不久那些疲惫压抑又一点点地渗进心肺，宗像不想跟伏见玩拉锯战，他想过去绑住伏见猿比古的手腕把他按在桌子上，跟他咬耳朵，告诉他乖一点，不要整天想着逃离自己的视线范围。可是不行啊。  
“那就请猿比古当作是一次普通的应酬。”宗像拉开靠近伏见的椅子，“审问案犯是必要的吧？”  
“在这里？”这违背了伏见的初衷。  
“难道猿比古想让我进审讯室吗？”宗像歪着头思考，“囚服、手铐和拘禁椅？”  
“不！我没有那种奇怪的癖好。”伏见认输，乖乖去多拿了一套碗筷。  
宗像合掌，“我开动了。”  
日/本的日常礼仪很有意思。进门要说「我回来了」，饭前是「我开动了」，饭后又会说「多谢款待」。因为良好的家庭教育，宗像即使在还在留学也依旧保持着这些口头习俗。同行的外国友人总是赞扬日／本是一个富有仪式感与家庭爱的国度。宗像在伏见碗里放了一块油豆腐，开始讲述自己在学园岛上经历的事件，按着时间顺序，不加以任何的私人看法，如实时报道一样条理清晰。他用余光看着桌边少年安静地拿碗夹菜、低眼咀嚼的样子，宗像第一次认同了外国友人们的话。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

“「王」也会存有这样的情感吗？”

……

伏见对周防尊的印象停留那个午后。  
面对突袭的青之氏族，赤之王圣域全开，祸及殃鱼，哪怕是吠舞罗的成员也无可避免。烈火浓烈，那份富有攻击性的能量叫伏见无法抵挡。不分敌我的破坏与强大如神佛的「王」，伏见说不出来哪个更让他恐惧。亦或许兼而有之。回过神来时，他已经无法自控地跪倒在地，以狼狈的、臣服一般的姿态。而他身边的八田美咲，则是双眸发亮地站立着，完好无损。  
原来面对王权者的威压，也不尽所有人都是屈从。不，这样说实在太漂亮了一点，是自己太弱小了才导致看这样难堪的场景吧？  
又是一个午后，那位赤之王从灼夏走出来，回到冷气十足的吠舞罗酒吧里，还顺便给他们带回来消暑的雪糕。下午酒吧里人不多，八田美咲在雪糕袋子里挑挑拣拣，抬头对伏见说，“没有你喜欢的口味，我去给你买？”  
“不用。”伏见没精打采地拒绝，在袋子里捡了只包装好看的，拆了递给栉名安娜。安娜没有出声道谢，而是踮起脚尖给伏见倒了一杯凉白开。  
“安娜很喜欢猿比古呢。”十束在一边打趣。  
那位七岁的小女孩跟十束最熟，闻言会好好地回应，“猿比古挑的都很好吃。”  
“这样啊，”十束咬了一口冰糕，抹茶红豆馅，“我没记错的话，猿比古的口味偏淡呢。”  
不要一本正经地谈论别人啊。  
伏见猿比古的视线扫过去，不由自主地在周防身上停滞。那位王注视着他的王臣。那种目光叫伏见很不舒服，是一种专注且粘腻的目光。  
「王」也会拥有这样的眼神吗？  
「王」也会存有这样的情感吗？  
凉白开味道寡淡，但是温度讨喜，伏见一口灌下去，因为急促，有些液体从嘴角淌下来。  
原来「王」是这样的存在，伏见反手把嘴角的水抹去。  
周防尊、或者现在他面前的宗像礼司也是同样的。  
所谓「王」，也不过是拥有超A级能力的拥有巨剑形态的能量结晶的…人。

……

青之王陈述事情的语调平缓，他好好地夹走青菜吃掉，还不忘往伏见的碟子里放蘸好酱料的白萝卜。伏见脑海里浮现那场初雪，宗像从乱风飞雪的世界里走出来，缄默地用沾血的右手戴上眼镜，满身甲胄，只露着那双一如既往平静的双目。仿佛悲怆恸哭的只有天地与苍海。  
宗像礼司没有一丁点的悲伤吗？  
怎么可能。  
伏见放下筷子，他站起来，一手拽住宗像的领子，墨蓝色的眼瞳逼视着那位看起来风轻云淡的王权，“你在想什么啊？”  
宗像是惊异的，这位王权自认为可以很好地调节自己，以及完美地分离工作与私人情感。本质上他并不希望自己的氏族成员为自己担忧。伏见猿比古是个聪慧的孩子，他能够敏锐地察觉他人的情绪变化，但撇去工作以外的事情，伏见几乎都会视而不见。  
“有做到呢。”  
什么？伏见顿了一秒，然后认识到宗像在转移话题。  
“几个月前，”宗像慢腾腾地解释，“猿比古答应过我的吧？要好好地向其他人流露情感。”  
谁会记得这种事啊。心里是这么说，但实际上伏见是想起来的，宗像那双要命好看的手，还有那个糟糕的晚安吻。他看不到自己耳背泛红，也没察觉到手上纠紧了宗像的衣领，嘴上的话还是有经过大脑的，他说，“不要转移话题。”  
宗像笑了一声，然后青之王放缓了调子，音阶一个一个地落在伏见的耳边，轻飘飘的，这位自傲的王权说，“我想，我不是一位合格的「王」吧。”  
凝视着伏见的双眸弯了弯，是那种专注且粘腻的目光，但是这次绝不会让伏见觉得不舒服。  
“混蛋。”伏见骂道，他松开手，压着声音，“不要怀疑自己啊。”  
属于宗像的那双瞳子弯的更厉害了，眼尾上翘，似乎是一道新月，眼底浅极的紫色琉璃般的流光溢彩。宗像说，“谢谢你的信任。”  
“没什么好谢的。”伏见正要重新坐下，就被宗像拉住了。  
“我有一个稍微过分的请求，”宗像握着伏见的手腕，稍一用力把人拉到自己面前来，手顺势落在了少年的腰上，他问，“可以给我一个恋人之间的吻吗？”  
哈？伏见被上司震惊了，立刻，他拒绝，“恋人的话当然是不行，可不是随随便便什么人都可以成为我的恋人。”  
“不过，”伏见猿比古望着他的上司，虽然不想承认，但宗像礼司是如此地吸引着他，让他挖空心思去体会、思索，费尽力气想让对方开心一点、再开心一点。

于是，伏见说，“一个吻的话倒是可以。”

……

伏见的回应只能算得上礼貌，唇舌交叠，交换津液，全然一副完成上司命令的姿态。许是想要让人露出更糟糕的模样，宗像的吻渐渐升了温。青之王不轻不重地咬着下属的唇舌，然后顺着少年的下颚曲线游走，亲吻着对方的喉结、颈项，在衣领掩映的后颈处留下一个隐晦的印子。尚未成年的那位经不起，泄出点藏不住的喘息，腰早软了。伏见一手撑着餐桌，不着痕迹地拉开两人之间的距离。宗像的确除了接吻之外什么也没做，现在伏见的白衬衫还好好地扎进制服裤里。大抵是抑制不住了，宗像把人捞近了些，贴着自己的小腹和胸膛，手就伏见尾椎按下去，嘴上咬着伏见靠近脖颈的第一颗纽扣，意味明显。伏见下意识地推拒，水漉漉的眼瞳没有说服力，是欲拒还迎的情动。可是伏见的移动终端远没有它的主人来得可爱，好巧不巧地响了起来，坏气氛得很。  
一时间两人都不想理会，晾了一会，终端还是不依不挠地响着。  
“哦呀，这样不接通真的好吗？”宗像问着，事实上他是知道伏见连站着都有点困难，手指摸进对方的下装口袋，替人把终端拿出来。  
「淡岛世理」  
宗像眨眨眼，把伏见整个人圈进怀里，没得到主人同意就接通了来电，“淡岛君。”  
“伏……诶？室长？”  
“是我，淡岛君。”宗像的手指在伏见下陷的腰窝里打转，“是相关工作的事吗。”  
一个陈述句，连主谓宾都不全。伏见飘忽地想，他不由自主地黏过去，想要听这两个人的通话内容。  
“呃……”向来坦率的副长竟有些语塞。  
柔软的头发掩着伏见的五官，宗像垂眼看下去能看见少年头顶意外乖顺的发旋。他说，“我很好奇呢，是什么事能让淡岛君越过我直接联系伏见君？”  
终端对面沉默了一会，淡岛无奈地说，“是来自非时院的使者。”  
非时院、御柱塔、黄金之王。  
伏见一下子就明白了，Scepter 4的副室长跟他抱有同样的念头。  
哪怕只一晚上也好，让Scepter 4的室长姑且从繁重的工作中抽身出来，好好地休息。  
只是，副长应该没想到，自己先把宗像带走了。  
“第二王权者的臣下吗。”宗像看起来像是在思考，半会，他问，“淡岛君吃晚饭了吗？”  
“还没有。”淡岛疑惑，“怎么问起这个了？”  
宗像不回答，又问，“那淡岛君讨厌寿喜锅吗？”  
“严格来说，还算喜欢。”  
不会吧。保险起见，伏见夺过自己的终端，“我是伏见。室长和我五分钟后到屯所。”  
“不是很可惜吗。”宗像看着急匆匆整理着装的伏见，自己两位部下的心思他猜了个大概，直接点明未免太过不解风情，可他忍不住想要调笑一下自己薄脸皮的No.3，“能和「兔子」共进晚餐的机会，还有难得的休息时间。”  
既然什么都知晓了就不要都说出来！No.3板着脸，许是生气了，“不能耽误工作，室长。”

……

“第四王权者，青之王，请收下。”脸覆面具的使臣双手奉上一份档案袋，厚厚一叠，是资料。  
“辛苦您了。”虽然这么说着，但青之王的眼神完全不在「兔子」身上，手指起伏，Scepter 4的两位一看就知道他们的王又在拼拼图了。  
“以及，御前想知道，您是怎么看待这件事的。”  
“哦呀。”宗像下巴压在手背上，眼神从拼图转移到伏见身上，问，“伏见君有什么想法呢。”  
对某一事件态度保留是伏见的习惯，只是，室长为什么肯定自己的想法就是中肯的呢。另外，他的确为了这个案件稍微忙活了一阵，手里有一些相关的资料，这些宗像礼司又是怎么知道的？  
不过，在工作上伏见很少违抗自己的上司，他微微颔首，手指在移动平板上飞舞，投影白板上出现一墙密密麻麻拼接起来的照片。照片的主角是前第三王权者周防尊以及其麾下的吠舞罗成员，并且明显是偷拍镜头。  
“三年前，社交软件「jungle」里出现的有赏任务，对赤之氏族的成员进行影像捕捉。”  
白板上的图像变化，伏见继续，“其后，「jungle」展开了系列针对吠舞罗的任务。”  
“而「jungle」的掌控者，是那位从未公开露过面的「绿之王」。显而易见，绿之氏族很早就开始了针对其他氏族的行动。”  
“十束多多良的案件的始作俑者是无色之王，而此案直接导致了赤之王的暴动。”伏见放下平板电脑，“令人在意的是，「伊佐那社」这个人不存在于Scepter 4的「唯识」系统里，我不认为此任无色之王有这等能力，背后是否有绿之王的推动值得商榷。”  
最后，他看向那位来自御柱塔的使者，“「唯识」系统的漏洞，黄金之王或许会比我更了解一些？”  
「唯识」是隶属于Scepter 4名下的国民信息系统，身份信息不存在其中的只有两种人，第一是从未以官方手段涉足日／本领土的外国人，第二则是……由黄金之王所荫蔽的国／民／政／府高官。*  
“伏见君。”宗像出声。他信任伏见猿比古的思维模式，的确，伏见所阐述的内容与他自己的想法出入不大，并且宗像本人也对「伊佐那社」的身份抱有怀疑。伏见也的确什么都敢说，质询黄金之王这种事估计只有这么一个人了。但伏见猿比古的看法不能代表青之氏族的态度，青与黄金的联盟在这个节骨眼上不能有任何裂痕，宗像的合理制止是最好的选择。  
啧。伏见咋舌，意图太明显了吧，要下属逼问黄金氏族又要充好人，虽然伏见本人也并不在意充当黑脸，可什么都想要的人真够讨厌的。不过青之王的面子还是要给的，伏见低头道歉，“失礼了，请不要在意。”  
事关工作，Scepter 4的副室长淡岛世理可不会善解人意地就此翻过，她认为不懂就问是一种美德，“所以绿之氏族的目的是什么？”  
“谁知道呢。”宗像不咸不淡地笑着，手指再次开始摆放拼图。这么一会过去，那副拼图已经完成了大半，能看出七八分成品的样子。  
淡岛下意识地顺着宗像的手指看去，突然愣了一下，那副拼图的图案她竟然是认得的。  
如果她没看错的话，那是……德累斯顿石板？

……

［「唯识」是隶属于Scepter 4名下的国民信息系统，身份信息不存在其中的只有两种人，第一是从未以官方手段涉足日／本领土的外人，第二则是……由黄金之王所荫蔽的国／民／政／府高官。］：  
我瞎编的，原梗是东野圭吾老师的《白金数据》，该书称不存在于国民犯罪信息系统(类似于唯识)里的人为「白金数据」，而用来查找「白金数据」的程序称之为「猫跳」


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

“这两人将重要之物留在了这里，自己又怎么能停滞不前呢。”

……

“伏见先生最近怎么了？”  
问题儿童四人组是不能闲下来的，就算当下的工作告一段落，嘴上也切切查查的不消停。  
“似乎又忙起来了。”日高总是会八分认真地回答，“秋山和弁财不都收到了外地调令嘛。”  
“何止。”布施停笔补充，“听说过去四天伏见先生紧急拔刀了三次，三次啊！一次八千字检讨，三次就是两万四。”  
道明寺深有体会，“而且内容必须简练充实不能与三年内的在档检讨有两百字以上的重复片段……会死的吧。”  
“伏见先生怎么会跟你一样。”榎本觉得蹊跷，“五岛也有一次紧急拔刀，知道怎么回事吗？”  
“啊。”五岛对检讨尤其苦手，他泡了杯咖啡，“我和伏见先生有一点工作交叉，当时就是跟在他一起巡逻。”  
“遇到难缠的权外者了？”布施猜测。  
“不。”五岛莲顿了顿，欲言又止，“是有人挑衅伏见先生。”  
糟糕的是对方是一群人。不过更糟糕的，五岛莲猜测，是对方的身份吧。

……

“副长。”  
“啊，”淡岛抬头，眼前是伏见表情寡淡的脸，“伏见，抱歉，我走神了。”  
伏见摇头，“请注意休息，您的黑眼圈太重了。”  
“是吗。”这位女士看起来并不在意自己的容貌，冷眉冷眼地叮嘱，“你也小心一点。”  
“那检讨可以不写吗。”  
这还是伏见头一次在自己面前得寸进尺，淡岛面色暖了些，“不行，室长特地嘱咐我今天下午一点之前要带到他面前。”  
啧。伏见立即停止这个话题，他把手里的档案袋递出去，“这是自室长成为青之王以来所有的威兹曼偏差值报告书，附有总评与意见。”他又把手中的另一份文件夹放在淡岛手边，“这是我个人编写的总结报告。”  
报告书有十几页，淡岛估摸着有小三万字。  
所以没有写检讨吗，这孩子，难道几天都在写这份总结吗。偏差值报告书呢，又是从什么时候开始着手的？几个星期前？几个月前？  
这份心意……淡岛郑重其事地收好资料，她说，“我会向室长好好传达的。”  
“不。”伏见道，“我只是个普通的科员，没必要在室长面前刻意提及。”  
“这绝对不是眼睛度数加深那么简单，也请副长好好重视。”  
淡岛点头，“我明白了。”  
“那检讨……”  
“既然这样，就姑且宽限三天。”淡岛整理好桌面，她笑道，“我先去见室长，伏见也不要太累了。”

……

草薙出云离开吠舞罗的时候酒吧里一个人也没有，安娜被八田带出门了，镰本估计还没醒，而其他成员几个月来基本上影子都没有一个。他不常去机场，却对机场区的餐饮很是了解，比如地铁站入口的早餐最新鲜，又比如靠近一号门的咖啡厅口味独特。他推门而入，点了一杯冰咖啡。特地前来为他送行的人来迟了些，踩着高跟鞋的声音倒是同往常一般，好认得很。  
“迟到了二十分钟，可以原谅我吗。”淡岛在他面前落座，招来服务生点了一杯水。  
“当然，美丽的女士有让他人等候的魅力。”草薙笑着。  
刚好红豆冰送上来，淡岛先向服务生道了谢，小抿了一口冷饮，将身上沾着的暑气散去，“耽搁了一会。”  
“辛苦了。”草薙脸上的笑意不改。  
直觉告诉淡岛草薙此时的心情并不放松，但草薙很擅长管理面部表情， 他的微笑无懈可击，似乎他永远是一位礼待女性的绅士。  
“说起来，我家的孩子们似乎给Scepter 4带来了不小的麻烦呢。”草薙看着咖啡杯，“麻烦你了。”  
淡岛没有见过这样的草薙出云，他低着头，阴影里的唇线似乎还是翘着的，可交叉的十指纠缠又放开。她善于作用青色的灵气给予对手致命一击，如果暂时落入下风也从不言弃，但是过去十几年的人生经历实在没让她学会怎么安慰一位男士，淡岛将心比心地思考了一会，然后告诉她的男性朋友，“我会处理好的。”

……

“东京市这个月的全能者案件是二十七件，相比上月增长了十一件，就近六个月的全能者案件在所有刑事案件中占比折线图来看，该数据呈上升趋势。”  
“我署特务机动队出动二十一次，伤三人。装甲部队出动二十六次，无死伤情况。”  
淡岛翻动文件夹，将概要速念了一遍。而宗像一心二用，一面听报告，一面浏览各科室交上来的报告书，手里不停地划着红色标注，意味着书面表达有瑕疵更甚者需要退回重写。Scepter 4副室长的声音很快停下了，她安静地等待着自己唯一的上司下达之后七天的工作安排。机动科，庶务科，情报科……宗像反复看了三遍也没拿起笔。  
“很漂亮的报告，是伏见君着笔吧。”宗像将这份文件放在一边，是为数不多的不需要被退回的纸质文档。  
“是的。”淡岛稍微改变了一下站姿，“伏见要我告诉您特别注意一下近三年的全能者犯罪地点分布图。”  
“哦呀。”宗像拿起下一份档案，难得带着疑问语调，“我只让他处理了近三年的全能者案犯资料吧？”  
“您知道，这孩子喜欢把工作最全。”  
“检讨书呢？”  
淡岛摇头，“我这里也只收到了伏见的口头报告而已。”  
这时宗像手里的文件已经全部看完了，“洗耳恭听。”  
“伏见三次紧急拔刀，两次发生在午后，一次在深夜十一点半。地点分别是深巷，便利店后门和街角。攻击方式为人群伏击。攻击方是……”淡岛滞了一会，“吠舞罗。”

……

玻璃杯里的冰块曳下去又上浮，淡岛保持着微笑，嘴上却不行了，只用单调的气音聊胜于无地回着草薙。手不小心一滑，没戳到冰块，把杯底的爆浆珠刺破了，红色的液体冒出来，渐渐染红了浅色的饮料。  
“世理，”草薙担忧地看着她，“有心事吗？”  
“抱歉。”淡岛放开受到自己不公对待的吸管，“是一些私事。”  
草薙眨眨眼，“让我猜一猜，是关于青之王和伏见的吗？”

……

“吠舞罗？”  
“是的，对方自称吠舞罗。”淡岛补充，“不过伏见说，他并不认识对方，攻击他的都是吠舞罗里名不经传的小角色。”  
“对方的动机是？”  
“「教训吠舞罗叛徒」。”  
“「伏见猿比古叛入了杀害尊哥的氏族。」”  
“以及，「杀人凶手」”  
宗像皱眉，“听起来很蹊跷，让伏见君小心一些。”  
“是。”淡岛看了看钟表，比预期超出了五分钟，但是应该赶得上，“如果其他事情的话，我先离开了，室长。”  
“很抱歉，淡岛君。我可以在耽误你一些时间吗。”宗像为淡岛添了一杯茶水，他表情困扰地说，“最近伏见君似乎在疏离我。这个月以来，例会也好，报告也好，基本都不参加。偶尔的聚餐也会拒绝。”  
淡岛觉得新奇，自己这位全能上司，居然会因为一位少年感到困扰吗？身为女性，这两位异性之间的奇妙磁场自己也略有觉察，伏见在青之王的世界里是否只是一位普通的「少年」……啊，还是「所爱之人」呢。  
“事情是这样的，大概两个月之前，我曾经同伏见君有一个恋人之间的吻，但是之后，虽然工作日渐繁忙，”宗像苦笑，“可我总觉得伏见君在渐渐远离我呢。”  
“身为成年人的室长在未交往的情况下与伏见接吻才是最奇怪的吧。”意外地，淡岛是一位保守派。  
“啊。”被指摘的那位王权有些不自然，他似乎疏忽了这个问题，“当时，我有些……控制不住。”  
“且不说这个，”淡岛头一次与宗像对话的时候露着刺，“您，并不打算同伏见交往吧？”  
女性总在这方面有着超乎常人的直觉。  
“啊，抱歉。”淡岛立刻反应过来自己有些咄咄逼人，“我不是这个意思。”  
“不，淡岛君。”宗像呷了口茶水，今天的茶涩得很，从味蕾到舌根都是苦的，“你说的对，现在的我并不能与伏见君正式交往。”  
学院岛事件之后，黄金之王国常路大觉下落不明。慧敏如淡岛立刻联系到了当下动荡的局势，失去了镇压的政府高层蠢蠢欲动。与黄金氏族休戚与共的青之氏族无法隔岸观火，室长与各方政客联手勉强稳住了局面，其中有室长自己相知的，有臣服于黄金之王的，甚至有曾经与Scepter 4敌对的河村善一的援助。相对的，他的职位也有所变动，许多时候，也在东京中央警署办公。吠舞罗对伏见的袭击来得太巧，也许，是十分低劣的借刀杀人。  
结论是，有人欲要折断青之王的左右手。  
是谁？伏见也觉察到了这件事吗？  
自己太晚发现了，淡岛正了正站姿，这两位之间似乎不仅仅是喜欢与爱这样简单的关联了，室长期望这从我这得到什么呢，是伏见的态度吗？还是决断的契机呢？  
“伏见是明白的吧？”  
“也许，”宗像站起来，窗边的景色与Scepter 4室长室里看到的截然不同。这里阳光充沛，能俯瞰大半个鳞次栉比的东京城，可是他看不到伏见在哪一条阴暗巷陌受到伏击。“伏见调查了我的威兹曼偏差值对吧。”  
“诶？您怎么……”  
“很惊讶吗，伏见君调动资料库必须经过我的审核，虽然他本人是通过非法手段进入网络系统。”宗像仍看着窗外，下午两点的阳光渗过毛玻璃停在他的侧脸，他笑着，“不需要担心。”

……

淡岛谈论工作相关的时候不喜欢边说边喝水，等一次性讲完才会润润喉咙。草薙招来服务生为淡岛换一杯红豆冰，安静地听完这位特地请假为自己送机的朋友倾诉。  
德累斯顿石板、达摩克利斯之剑，世界的基石与力量的具象。草薙无可抑制地想到自己的两位挚友，瞬间之后他又逼迫自己思考关于淡岛的困惑。  
这两人将重要之物留在了这里，自己又怎么能停滞不前呢。  
正因抱着这样的觉悟，草薙才坐在这里，等候着飞往亚欧板块另一端的航班。他喝完最后一口咖啡，问道，“世理知道伏见在吠舞罗时候的模样吗？”  
“缄默而理智，自己认为正确且有必要的事情无论如何都会说出口。”  
“几乎不参加集体活动，只在八田面前流露出带有温度的私人情感。”  
“我重视他，却忽视了他的个人想法。”草薙叹息，继续说，“但Scepter 4的伏见不是这样的，”  
他手腕一翻，摸出一只打火机出来，他摩挲着金属质地的章纹，“那孩子开始坦率地表达自己了。”  
“他从来不违背自己的本心，伏见开始有意识地避开青之王，一定是因为他看到了更遥远的东西。”钢制的小方块在草薙的手指间跳跃，数个轮转后乍地停下来。他脑海里再一次地出现了自己的两位挚友，指背发颤。  
难道伏见与宗像都在躲避这样的结局吗？  
看着他的手指，淡岛率先打破了短暂的沉默，她道，“我明白了。”  
“快到时间了吧，”这位女性从手提包中拿出一个小袋子，放到草薙桌前。“去到异国也要注意休息，这里是一些眼部护理用品。”  
“世理你这样我会感动到哭的。”草薙拉着行李站起来。  
Scepter 4的冰山副长同他一起走出咖啡厅，难得地笑了笑，“再不走就要错过安检了。”  
“就送到这里吧，世理不是请假出来的吗？不要耽误工作了。”他挥手告别，“我走了。”  
工作是很重要，可淡岛并没有着急离开，她站在原地，远远地目送着草薙一点一点没入安检口，与碌碌人群汇聚。  
能哭出来才好吧？她收回目光。  
然后她又想，也许吠舞罗的二把手根本没注意到，他自己那双泛红的眼，还有一下巴没刮的胡子。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10

“他站在光里，有些晃眼”

……

秋天的第一个月，伏见决定去买今夏第一杯碳酸饮料。大抵是天意，今年阻止伏见喝汽水的原因非常的多，咖啡厅离便利店只有一百米了，可他不得不停下脚步。  
栉名安娜，伏见看着站在咖啡厅门口的这个小女孩，“怎么，又被困住了？”  
栉名安娜抬头看着他，“和美咲走丢了。”  
饶是伏见猿比古，也不得不承认十二岁的栉名安娜是个漂亮的小女孩。与她对话时，那双辰砂般的双眼会全神贯注地注视着一人，置身于那片漂亮的绯红会让人喘不上气，与此同时也会让人感到十分愉悦。  
到底是怎样的笨蛋才能把你弄丢？伏见想着国中时代那个大大咧咧的同居人，心里翻了无数个白眼，“走吧。”

……

伏见翻看菜单，问，“喝什么？”  
吠舞罗的核心与支柱已经不在了，现在带着栉名安娜回酒吧也不会有一位笑起来平易近人的酒保为他们烤加拿大薄饼，所以伏见自作主张来到了附近的咖啡厅。他的同行者，那个十二岁的小女孩安静地坐在伏见前边，双手放在膝盖上，身上整整齐齐地穿着赤色的洋裙，是十束多多良为她买的那一件。小女孩看着他，却没回答伏见的提问，她说，“猿比古，你受伤了。”  
伏见按铃点了两杯橙汁，“没事。”  
“绿色。”安娜说道，眼里流露出担忧，“猿比古，正在被绿色的妖怪缠绕着。”  
“你看到了啊。”伏见撑着下巴，从他的角度可以看见Scepter 4的大门，那里有一辆黑色的商务车停下，“我说怎么一群渣滓可以一而再再而三地组织针对我的伏击，原来是被「jungle」的人控制着。”  
伏见瞥了一眼安娜，那个小女孩手揪着，不敢抬头，他不由放软口气，“现在Scepter 4已经在处理了。”  
正好橙汁送到了桌上，伏见把常温的那一杯放在安娜面前，换了个话头，“怎么跟美咲走丢了？”  
“有人跟踪我们，”安娜往鲜榨的橙汁里吐泡泡，“被发现后，美咲追了上去。”  
“你在那等他？”伏见皱眉。  
“嗯。”  
“等了多久？”  
“可能是三个小时。”安娜稍微小声了些，因为伏见的脸色看起来很差劲，“美咲的状态不好，尊和多多良的离开给他的打击太大了。”  
美咲这个白痴，伏见在心里破口大骂，嘴边的话语却是缓的，“你没事吧？”  
安娜摇头，“最近我的能力不太稳定。”  
“冒昧打扰了。”这兀自插进来的声音在伏见听来实在是不悦耳，更何况对方娴熟地在他身边落座。啧，伏见大声地咋舌，歪着眼显示自己的不满。擅自坐下的那一位毫不介意，朝着伏见弯眼浅笑。伏见意外地看懂了那个笑容，他在喊，「猿比古」。  
“礼司。”有一会，安娜的声音才冒出来。  
宗像颔首回礼，“不知道栉名君是否愿意同我细说呢？”  
没有拒绝的理由，安娜点点头，“我能听到一些呼唤，还有石板。”  
“德累斯顿石板。”青之王重复着这个名词，以一种低沉的温润的声音。宗像身上是Scepter 4的青色制服，金色的纽扣从领口列到到襟摆，只脖颈和手腕处显着一截素色。啧。伏见不自然地移开眼，低头灌了一口果汁。  
“是的。”安娜的目光停在自己面前的那杯橙汁，脸上一如既往地没什么表情，“石板被绿色的电光环绕着。”  
她合上眼，“流动的、丛林一般的绿色。”  
“栉名君，”宗像看着一桌之隔的小女孩，“那是一些属于你的东西。”  
那位白发幼女迅速抬起头，然后又移开目光，沉默着，伏见意识到栉名安娜抗拒着宗像的言语。  
“栉名安娜君。”宗像换了一种语气，“请相信你自己。”  
“谢谢你，礼司。”安娜站了起来，手缩进衣袖里，“我该走了。”  
宗像似乎是叹了一口气，他在女孩面前蹲下，为她重新系好刚刚歪掉的蝴蝶结，“如果我刚刚的话让你不开心了，我十分抱歉。”  
“但是安娜，”宗像看着安娜的眼，这位女孩饱受磨难的过去让他想到自己鲜活欢乐的家庭，他认为自己不应该说这样的话，“如果是我，比起逃避，我会选择接受能力以及承担责任。”  
安娜垂着眼，再一次说，“谢谢你，礼司。”

……

两人将栉名安娜送回吠舞罗酒吧后，宗像邀请伏见一同走回Scepter 4屯所。  
“刚刚我回屯所取些文件，没想到这么巧遇见了猿比古。”  
比起这个，伏见更在意，“刚刚你和她说的是什么？”  
宗像顿了一下，“在成为青之王的时候，我也受到了石板的召唤。”  
啊，王与石板，伏见漫不经心地想着。成为氏族的新王，就需要接受与先王同等的能量。那些威兹曼偏差值毫无征兆地出现在思绪里，他又想起那把漂亮的王剑。绚丽的、正在破碎的。伏见陷进去，似乎一脚踩进泥泽，回过神来，才觉周身漆黑不见五指。  
假如对方是宗像礼司，他不可能无动于衷。  
“猿比古。”宗像念着他的名字。  
伏见下意识地回头，宗像身后是无人的街道和亮着灯的电车铁轨，他站在光里，有些晃眼。  
“嗯？”伏见停下来。

……

是什么时候开始的？  
等宗像礼司注意到的时候，注视伏见猿比古的目光已经变了质。墨兰的发梢与瞳色，嘴唇、脖颈、还有细白的锁骨和十指，那些伏见猿比古裸露在空气里的身体部分有着奇怪的力量。尤其是他驻留在阳光下的时候，那些不经意从制服里延展出来的皮肤，白得发烫。移不开眼，宗像不由自主地想要将这个人据为己有，侵入在那些白净的地方，让对方用全部的目光与心神容纳自己。  
淡岛提醒了他，所以宗像刻意地压抑着这份心情。可是在咖啡厅外看到伏见的时候，那份情感无论如何也掩不住了。身为上司，或者说，身为「青之王」，似乎不应该对下属、氏族成员抱有这种情感。可宗像并不这么认为，在他看来，世界上只有两种事情，「必须」与「无关紧要」。拿满分是「必须」，承担王的责任是「必须」，拯救朋友的生命也是「必须」。  
「想要见伏见猿比古」是必要的、十万火急的。  
可是……宗像无声地笑了笑，他说，“见你一面好难。”  
“明明你才是大忙人吧？”伏见在一条听不到什么人声的巷子顿住脚步，完全不觉得自己有错，“不用再走进去了吧？”  
宗像觉得有趣，“猿比古认为我要做什么？”  
“谁知道。”伏见走过去，仰头盯着宗像紫色的瞳，“你告诉我王是不会累的，所以，你记得今天是几月几号吗？”  
“你——”宗像的声音跟脑子一起断片了，断层了，他似乎瞬间失了忆，演变成这样的原因全然不记得了。完全没想到，伏见踮着脚凑上来的时候，二十五岁的宗像礼司脑子里一片空白。

……

之后某天午后，再次出现了，那把被赤焰缠绕的王剑。

这是草薙出云第二次目睹「王」的诞生。  
火焰中的少女娇小而坚毅，目光中看不见怯懦。七岁到十二岁，他是看着栉名安娜长大的人之一。从高中时期老师的侄女，到现在如同亲人一样不可分割的存在，这位少女早熟且乖巧，从不让人担心。明明只是十二岁的幼女，却褪去了恐惧，接受了赤色的「破坏」，成为了吠舞罗的新王。这份「想要守护重要之人」的觉悟是同样的，可草薙觉得安娜远比他要坚强。他的手穿过流炎，与周防尊的完全不同，属于栉名安娜的火焰温厚、轻盈，草薙出云笑着，不欣慰是不可能的，他对少女说道，“回家吧，安娜。”  
率先迎接他们的，是Scepter 4青蓝的剑阵，宗像礼司在队列的尽头等待着这位新生的赤之王。青王的目光清冽，凝声道，“第三王权者，栉名安娜。”  
小女孩松开草薙的手，走到宗像身前，她并不在意礼节，仍一如从前地喊，“礼司。”  
有些东西是不会改变的。宗像有点触动，他出声叮嘱道，“小心一些，栉名君。”

……

吠舞罗酒吧重新营业了。

“红豆沙冰。”草薙将樱花状的水晶碗放在淡岛桌前，唇角上扬，“天冷了，世理要注意忌口哦。”最后一个音阶往上跳，带出一道漂亮的尾弧，让听的人也不由地开心起来。酒吧老板那张干净的脸看起来很舒服，还有红豆泥和牛奶冰，淡岛咬着小汤匙，“有点怀念而已。”  
草薙突然想调笑一下这位女士，“我才离开几天啊？”  
“不，”淡岛并没有露出草薙预料中的羞赧，她垂眼戳着沙冰上的小伞，颈间的银饰熠熠，“只是好像，很久都没有这样放松地待在某个地方了。”  
“啧。”咋舌声坏气氛地响起，“闲聊的话就不要叫我啊。”  
“稍微等一下嘛，伏见。”草薙把手中准备好的咖啡递出去，转身去里间拿出了一叠文档。  
“留下来的资料不多，”吠舞罗的二把手拿出一支烟，考虑到还有女性，便只是闻闻，并没有点燃。“手稿原件应该是被黄金之王回收了，我只找到了复印件。”  
“黄金之王。”伏见哼了一声，“他上次交给Scepter 4的文件都是关于过往的王权更迭，他防备我们，藏着掖着不愿意把德累斯顿的资料给出来。”  
淡岛扭过头笑了一下，伏见发牢骚的样子实在有趣，压着眉吸鼻子，像一只皱巴巴的小老鼠。在收到对方不满的表情后，淡岛立即收回自己的笑意，低头吃冰。气氛轻松了起来，草薙试探地抛话，“关于石板，或许手稿的主人会更了解一些。”  
手稿的主人，只有那一位初始之王，永恒的第一王权者，阿道夫.K.威兹曼。或者说，伊佐那社。  
见伏见没什么兴趣接口，淡岛适时地出声，“我把偏差值报告书交给室长了。”  
达摩克利斯之剑是王权也是警示，只要其下的王有一丁点暴动的现象，它就会毫不犹豫地履行制裁的天职。破碎王剑所昭示的结局，宗像一定不会容许。这个人早就有了战死沙场的觉悟，所以最近才频繁地往庶务科跑吧。  
似乎自己做的都是无用功，伏见兴致缺缺，“反正他也不会认真对待。”  
这个人将所有的一切都作了决断，不留一点余地给他人插足。  
“伏见，”没吃完的沙冰化成了水，淡岛将碗推开，“那是只有你能做到的事情。”  
“什么？”这样的说法伏见第一次听到，他的表情起了波澜，惊疑不定。  
淡岛世理拎包站起来，“我们所侍奉的王是如何待人接物的，没有人会比身为臣子的我们更清楚。”  
今年的秋天来得很迟，十月的空气里好似还粘着令人烦闷的暑气。伏见有些恼火，他撩开领子，挠着自己的锁骨，“只有我能做到的事情是什么？”  
“你该问问你自己。”淡岛没有明说，然后她就朝草薙告别，“我先走了。”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter.11

“宗像再没拒绝伏见猿比古的欢喜”

……

交换情报与结成同盟是两回事。

狭小逼仄的房间，还有青之王和八田美咲认真听着他人讲话的样子，一切都让伏见猿比古无比烦躁。  
因为一个比水流，三位王权围坐在这里完全没有必要。据白银之王所言，第五王权者的目的是德累斯顿石板。「世人」什么的，怎样都无所谓，就伏见本人看来，就算赋予了力量，但渣滓永远是渣滓。反对绿之王的理想是无关紧要的，所以三位王权的群聚，将理念不同甚至无法有效沟通的氏族成员绑在一起有什么意义呢？  
事件已经很明朗了，操控「变革」与「新生」的王权比水流是一切事件的始作俑者，坚定不移为理想扫除一切障碍的狂热者。并且，就目前而言，在有限时间内，比水流可能拥有超过在场所有人的最高战力。另外，他的氏族成员也不好对付。  
伏见猿比古从来不接没有百分百成功率的任务。

所以自己到底是为什么接下这份工作啊？

要说的话，伏见认为在Scepter 4里无法舍弃的事物还是挺多的。五岛莲泡的茶，榎本和日高偶尔捎给他的西瓜汁，道明寺姑且能看的报告书，校场的樱花树，还有那只喜欢在宿舍徘徊的小黑猫。再想一想，伏见又觉得其实这些东西也不是非有不可的。  
东京都很大，2188平方公里，有着946万的常住人口，与人交往就是一个逐渐走散的过程，没有什么是有且仅有非他不可的。站在红绿灯路口时，人们专注于道路与行车，没有人会留心某人的喜怒，就像没有人会注意到零落的黄叶和暗淡的星辰。

但伏见又想起宗像礼司孤身从学园岛走出来的那一天，他在人海之后望着宗像，两人之间隔着的，是德累斯顿石板，是整个Scepter 4，所有的人间。  
“猿比古？”宗像的声音把他拉回来，“想什么这么入神。”  
“你继续。”伏见扬扬下巴，没有回答。没几天就是圣诞节了，宗像不好好看着石板，还十分悠闲地邀请他出来吃晚餐。真是……伏见叹了口气，也不知道自己在紧张什么。  
“猿比古似乎不开心？”宗像指尖拈着刀叉，娴熟地将牛排切开。  
“我只是情报科室的小职员。”伏见盯着宗像，“就已有数据分析，虽然我方有五成把握截下比水流，但是之后呢？将他放回？还是斩除？”  
“无论怎么做都有悲剧的征兆。”青之王豪不避讳，他用餐巾拭去唇边的酱汁，“还有一种更糟糕的情况，不是吗？”  
“是啊。”伏见挑眉，“「石板被夺走」。”  
这就是他所中意的伏见君，宗像笑起来，“如果让比水流得手的话，总觉得会很不爽呢。”  
伏见喝干净杯里的橙子汽水，虽然成年了，但是宗像并不允许他饮用酒水。他莫名其妙地放松下来，抬着头，镜片里折射着灯光，说道，“刚好，我也是。”

这就是他们达成共识的那个晚上，事实上宗像并没有下达任何的具体指令，后续的一切行动都是由伏见一手计划安排的。  
据伏见判断，取得胜利的唯一途径即「不惜一切代价打入Jungle的核心」。

某种程度上说，Jungle很吵，让人很容易想到少年时代那些锅碗瓢盆吊扇咿呀的夏天。

“说起来，第一次见到伏见时，你才14岁。”绿之王偶尔会跟他套近乎。  
“是啊。”伏见总不能像对待宗像一样甩绿王的脸，只得棒读道，“当时我被你吓惨了。”  
比水还想接话，隔壁就传来一声“开饭了！”  
饭桌上最年幼的五条双手并用地带走小半盘的炸鸡和咖喱，叽叽喳喳吵吵闹闹，像几百只鸟在夺食。伏见捧着饭碗，机械地咀嚼米粒，不怀念那间私人公寓是不可能的。  
培根煎蛋，寿喜锅，苏打水，还有宗像礼司。

自己可能变得多愁善感了，伏见这么认为，因为他总是回想起了那些关于某人的琐事。

伏见拒绝结盟的要求没有被应允，实际上伏见隐约有预感，联盟是种无可逆的趋势。

守护所谓的秩序真的这么重要吗？

伏见突然想起，一年前，青之王告诉他的一些东西——

十八岁的伏见猿比古孤傲又自大，毫无礼貌可言，他问，「大义」对你而言是什么呢？

是野心，是梦想。青之王这么告诉他。

为什么要做到这种地步。押上性命在一百分的试卷中得到一百二十分真的有必要吗。

有的。

伏见猿比古其实比任何一个人来得都要明白。

他想起那场莫名其妙的剑术指导，虽说是指导，但是伏见曾一度认为在与氏族的对决中取得十七连胜是宗像的恶趣味，可现在想起又觉得蹊跷。

是想告诉我什么？

伏见习惯性地从自身开始剖析。除去能力，自己与宗像礼司的差距是什么？  
是……  
思路豁然开朗，伏见无意识地攥紧了拳。

是「觉悟」。

「大义」一词空口无凭，宗像礼司所做的，只是贯彻，以全部的身心。

从某种意义上说，宗像礼司也是理想的狂热者。鱼与熊掌，生死与大义，该如何取舍，他从来没有迷茫过。青之王一身傲骨，怀中是王土，眼前是天地。

整个Scepter 4就像一柄直插云天的剑，每一位成员都愿意为第四王权者宗像礼司献出所有。身为王的近臣，伏见猿比古来的比其他人要更决绝。

明知无路，义无反顾，听起来真不像自己的风格。但是这种错误，不早就在决定向宗像礼司倾注情感的时候就犯过了吗？

说起来，伏见十四岁的时候还认为当一名电子黑客或者商业间谍很酷。

……

宗像很久没抽烟了，在吠舞罗的这支烟妄图让他下坠沉沦，可是随波逐流的尽头什么也没有。他把烟灭了，同安娜和草薙告别。唯一的意外是遇见了八田美咲，那个能让伏见轻易流露出热切的八田美咲。

“我将不能保证全身而退的任务交给了伏见，”宗像这么对八田说，“因为这个任务只有他能完成，当然他也深知了这点并接受了任务。”  
八田怒视着他，质问，“你怎么忍心给自己的氏族成员下这样的命令。”

怎么舍得？

宗像不想回答这个问题。迦俱都玄示为国土带来的伤痕永远不会褪去，前任青王羽张迅的事件仍历历在目。宗像从不惧怕死亡，他绝不允许伏见猿比古来承受这些责任与伤痛。他当时想，如果有一天自己不得不将伏见卷进来，那自己一定是走投无路众叛亲离了。  
他自嘲一笑，给了八田美咲一些聊胜于无的提示，便利落地转身而走。

不知不觉，宗像已经将伏见划入私人领域，将他视为唯一的退路与最后的羽翼。

「或许他会同我一样战死沙场」并不是玩笑话，自己怎样都无所谓，伏见猿比古必须完好无损地回到Scepter 4。宗像对八田美咲完全生不出平常心，可是他知道伏见猿比古只愿意将后背交付给这么一个人。

……

“打扰了。”善条敲开室长办公室的门。  
“好久不见。”宗像从拼图间抬眼，“您还记得我们的约定吗？青之恶鬼，善条刚毅。”  
“还真是信任我啊。”善条笔直地站着，腰间的大太刀有着不容置喙的存在感。  
“当然。”宗像笑起来，那种自满、傲然的笑容，“我相信所有Scepter 4成员的大义。”  
“是吗，”善条抚摸着自己爱刀，“真的没问题吗？”  
宗像慢慢地收拾着桌上的拼图，“为什么这么问？”  
善条思考了一下，说，“关于伏见猿比古那孩子的离开，总让我很不安。”  
“您为什么这么觉得？”宗像有条不紊地将拼图没完成的部分放回盒子，并没有流露出分毫多余的情感。  
“说来惭愧，”善条低头致歉，“我曾无意间看到过您注视着他的眼神。”  
“哦呀。”宗像挑眉，“恶鬼会注意到他人的情感还真是稀奇，还是说，您想起了什么？”  
“非要说的话，的确。”善条沉默了一会，难得地向宗像流露出困惑的表情，“仅仅只有信任吗？”  
“的确。”现任第四王权者低笑，一旦沐浴在那样的目光里就会上瘾，并且难以忘却。宗像合上办公室的窗帘，室内瞬间暗了下来，“仅仅只有信任？我的回答是，不只。”  
宗像站起来，他拿起刀架上的西洋剑。这里原来放着他的「天狼星」，现在保存着的，是伏见猿比古的佩刀「昴」。他将长剑娴熟地佩戴好，转身过来，直视着善条刚毅，“如果您是想通过我确定什么的话，这样对另一个人是否太失礼了一些？”

……

伏见被平坂道反从地底带出来的时候受了伤，被淡岛安排在了市医院的单人病房。只是一点小伤，却批了一个月病假，伏见认为青之王在小题大做。

但是——

“为什么我还需要工作啊？”伏见用力捏着手里的文件夹，拧眉看向在旁边轻松洗草莓的宗像礼司。  
“我认为猿比古在病房太无聊了，而且其他人我总不满意，秋山他们现在见到我就绕着走。”宗像叹息，“猿比古不愿意吗？”

明明就乐在其中吧，折腾下属什么的。伏见凉凉地想，对自己在屯所水深火热的同事没有一点同情心。

“帮你工作也不是不可以，”伏见打着自己的小算盘，跟青之王谈条件，“一瓶葡萄苏打水，要有冰块。”  
宗像的眉宇缓下来，关上水龙头，甩了甩手，水珠顺着他的指节滑下。他打开病房里的小冰箱，颇有些无奈，“很抱歉猿比古，现在只能喝牛奶。”  
“不要，我拒绝。”伏见很干脆。  
青之王的脸部线条完全放柔，眉眼在灯光里弯着，伏见搞不懂他在开心什么。  
“和猿比古待在一起，似乎什么也不需要担心。”对方这么解释着。

真够傻的，伏见想，大概就像现在像个笨蛋一样一直紧张的我一样吧。

宗像把几颗草莓去蒂洗净装盘，叉了一颗递给伏见。草莓熟透了，在灯光下透着晶莹的绯色，他对伏见说，“有一个请求希望你答应。”  
伏见接过叉子，一嘴咬下去，发出一个模糊不清的气音来，音调的轨迹上滑，是个问句。宗像的手里还端着盘子，他低下头看着伏见鼓着腮帮子嚼东西的样子，觉得对方活像只偷食的松鼠，他好笑地又给伏见叉了一颗，然后问，“要和我交往吗，猿比古？”

普通地，直接地。

嚼食的小松鼠顿了一下，然后又继续咬，好似花了一颗草莓的时间去思考。这东西太甜了，伏见砸吧嘴，舌根上还残留着汁水，在味蕾上打了个滚，甜得他整个口腔连着四肢百骸五脏六腑都是酥的。  
“诚意不够啊，室长。”伏见接过第二颗草莓，心里想，光凭着两颗水果——  
谁知宗像抓住了他的手腕，冲过水的手在二月份里是很冷的，伏见下意识地缩了一下，却被抓得更紧。宗像压着伏见滚烫的脉搏，手掌一下子变得暖和起来。他低下头，等到眼瞳里约莫只有伏见猿比古一个人了，他说，“那「我喜欢你」够不够？”

我喜欢你。

简单的一句话，不知道在伏见的唇齿间打了多少个转，在白日，在梦里，却从来没有传达给另一个人。伏见张张嘴，一个音节也发不出来。心脏好像徒然下沉，浑身上下二百零六块骨头都失去了力气，他整个人变软变薄，没了重量的一团纸或者一片叶似的。他觉得自己在往下掉，恒古的轮回过去了还没到底。忽然，他的手腕被拽了一下。前后不过一分钟的时间，伏见却觉得自己好似兵荒马乱天堂地府地走了一遭，而眼前这位却生生把他拉回了人间，回到对方深春般的眼里。明明一直坐着，伏见却觉得现在他才真真切切地有了重力，回到了实心的地面上。心跳、呼吸、思维这才跟着复位、运转。  
伏见抽开自己的手，把那颗好看的草莓吃掉，醴艳的汁液沾在唇角，他故意当着宗像的面把它们舔干净，然后回答说，“足够了，青之王。”  
这些小把戏都是从哪里学来的？宗像把头靠过去，轻轻碰了一下伏见的唇瓣。还没说话，伏见就抓住了他的衣领，“这样就满足了吗？室长。”  
“如你所愿。”  
宗像俯下身，与伏见交换了一个绵长的吻，再没拒绝伏见猿比古的欢喜。

……

尾声.

“因为现在就足够了，不需要任何改变。”

……

八田美咲与宗像礼司是不同的。

前者跌跌撞撞地闯进他的视野，一路摔跤打滚碰了一身伤，回过头来还要笑着跟伏见猿比古说没事。口直心快，想哭就哭想骂就骂，从眼瞳到心肠都是透明干净的，从不掩饰什么。这位能轻易在伏见猿比古这里拿到一百分的人，正与伏见一同坐在吠舞罗的吧台边上，饮着相同口味的气泡酒聊天。他们俩很久没有这么一起坐着了，八田磕磕绊绊地找着话头，从遥远的国中时代讲到五条须久那。  
“那不久后似乎有一个声音问我，”八田撑着下巴，眼皮打架，“我的愿望是什么呢？”  
伏见猿比古拿着酒杯的手一抖。  
八田没注意到，他把头埋进手臂里，像国中时期上课睡觉一样，声音发闷，“的确，我有很多愿望。希望十束哥回来，希望尊哥还在这里。”  
“可是这有什么用呢。”他的声音又一次地透亮起来，“相遇、离别，哪一样都是他们不可或缺的一部分啊。”  
伏见低着眼喝干净杯里的液体，这是他唯一的听众，可是八田看不清伏见的表情。不过他也没打算从伏见那得到什么回应，兀自问着，“你有听到这样的声音吗？”  
“有的。”  
“哦哦哦！”二十岁的八田美咲跟十四岁的八田美咲一样，伏见想着，然后听到自己的友人兴奋地发问，“你的愿望是什么啊？”  
但伏见没发觉自己也通以往一样不喜欢捧八田的场，他的回答着实冷淡，只两个音：“没有。”  
八田卡壳了，“啊？”  
“我没有愿望。”伏见抓了抓刘海。  
“哈？为什么？”  
还没等来伏见的回答，一碟子切好的千层蛋糕就放在了八田桌前。他立即噤声，一会，伏见的桌前也被放了一块精致的西点。  
“这是我与草薙君一并完成的，不过我只负责了装饰和切件。”宗像礼司和颜悦色地说着，没觉得哪里不对，“另外，关于这个问题，八田君愿意听听我的想法吗？”  
八田往嘴里塞满了蛋糕，含糊地答应着，他不喜欢跟这位莫测的王交流。  
“不是没有愿望，是不需要愿望才对。”宗像眼里闪着着细碎的光芒，那一圈的浅紫色看起来近乎温柔，他说，“因为现在正好，不需要任何改变，对吧？”  
囫囵吞咽的那位没听懂，歪着头，琥珀色的瞳里能清楚地看出疑惑来。

这两人是不同的。

八田美咲以坦率的言语击中了伏见的某个部分，然后在伏见猿比古那轻易地拿到满分。而宗像不一样，这位伏见猿比古的顶头上司总是旁敲侧击地暗示，拐着弯给伏见指出方向，提携调拨、任务交办，全部要伏见偷着时间解明白暗语。宗像礼司大概是完全看穿了伏见，这样让人摸不着头脑的交往竟让伏见觉得快活。  
他站起来，推开门，被带起的风铃响了一会，把正在跟草薙出云讨论高汤调味的宗像礼司叫走，“回家了。”  
宗像从善如流，笑着跟吠舞罗的诸位告别，还邀请他们去Scepter 4的屯所参观。

伏见猿比古是个无神论者，回忆里的故乡有破败的神庙。神像高大，占据了大半空间。亲人低头叩拜，只伏见一个孩子仰着头，见神佛垂目俯视众生，慈悲又无情。有多少人，就有多少欲。如果世间真有这么一个神，又怎么会众生皆苦。伏见走下吠舞罗的台阶，转身等着他的人。神明也好，王权也罢，伏见猿比古没什么欲望是需要神来满足的。入暮的夕阳倾落，光线的罅隙似有明朗的星辰，无期无尽。伏见听不见车水马龙，嗅不到云海浮沉，他只看见木门被推开，看见他要等的人沿着刚刚他走过的台阶下来，路过残阳与尘埃，对他展着一双笑眼。

伏见猿比古的确不需要石板实现什么愿望。

因为——

……

Fin.


End file.
